If I ever lose my faith
by QueenPetrovaWaldorfXoXo
Summary: A story about death,betrayal,abuse,pain,faith and Love. A bonded so strong was formed that along the way it turned to something else but the road to Love is paved with darkness but there faith is what makes them strong
1. I remember

**I Remember**

'Girls, come downstairs the boys will be here soon'.

Karen called out to her two daughters who where playing upstairs in there room.

'Coming Mummy'.

Her youngest daughter called, Karen turned and looked at her husband who smiled warmly at her and then looked at the food she had prepared.

'Do you think you've made enough food, I mean there are 3 types of pie, dear'.

He asked as he went to cut a piece but soon changed his mind when met his wife's gaze.

'That's for the boys not you'

'You'd have thought the president was coming with this spread you've prepared'.

'Bobby if the president was coming I would have made you shave and look a lot more presentable'.

She said with a chuckle and turned to look at her youngest daughter who stood behind her in her cleanest dress and hair in place with a blue ribbon.

'Where's your sister ?'.

'She got paint on her dress'.

Bobby looked at his wife

'Miss messy get downstairs right now'.

A few moments later there oldest daughter in the kitchen with blue paint smeared across the front of her cream stripped dress.

'I'm sorry mum, Granger knocked the paint pot onto me, I tried to clean it but I just made it worse'.

She looked at the German Shepard puppy who stood beside her with her head down.

Karen looked from her daughter to the puppy and then at her husband who had sneaked a piece of pie into his mouth while she was distracted, she put her hands on her hips and shook her head at him.

'I told you the girls where to young to handle a puppy, they already have a big pet, you'.

Both girls looked at there mother and then huddled next to the puppy.

'No mummy please don't take her away it was a accident, I won't be messy ever again please let us keep her'.

Karen smiled at her daughters and sighed she couldn't say no to them they where perfect girls and brought a lot of joy into her and her husband life.

'Of Course you can keep her, I know how much you love that dog'.

She said as she kissed both her girls on the head as the door knocked.

'That will be them'.

Bobby said turning to get the door with Granger beside him tailing swaying from side to side as she barked or attempted to bark at the door knocking.

Mary followed after him while the girls waited behind.

The girls sat at the kitchen table and listened as pleasantries where exchanged between there parents and a man with a gruff voice.

Then the door closed and Granger came running back into the kitchen tail still swaying from side to side with excitement at there new house guests.

They could hear there mum talking to the boys telling them where things where and there dad telling her that they weren't going to get lost and soon enough they where in the kitchen.

Bobby looked at the boys.

'Sam,Dean these our daughters Peyton and Haley',

Haley smiled warmly at both boys as did Peyton as there mum pushed them towards the table, Dean sat opposite Haley while Sam sat on the other side of Peyton and Bobby sat at the table as his wife went to get plates.

'I hope you boys are hungry,Karen has been cooking since last night so I hope you like pie'.

Dean looked at him with a big grin and nodded

'I Love Pie'.

That was the first time the Singer girls meet the Winchester Boys and it wasn't going to be the last.

**Two Years Later**

It was a chilly October morning,Haley was sitting in front of the fire place with Granger who had her head in Haley's lap.

As she sang her mother's favourite song

_Maybe there's a God above  
>But all I've ever learned from love<br>Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
>It's not a cry you can hear at night<br>It's not somebody who has seen the light  
>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah<em>

A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly as she heard footsteps behind her and she turned to look at Sam who was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare'.

He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked into the room, Granger raised her head and looked at him as he sat beside Haley.

'What song was that?'.

He asked as he stroked Granger

'Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen, mum used to sing it too me when I couldn't sleep at night, it's the first song I remember hearing her sing to me, I miss her'.

Sam looked at her as tears rolled down from her big brown eyes and onto her cheeks, he handed her a tissue.

'I need her to come back and make everything right again,Peyton won't speak to me, she won't draw and she hasn't slept and Daddy's so sad without her, we're all so sad without her, I need her to make things better for all of us'.

'I just need my mum'.

In her room Peyton was looking out of the window as the rain poured and ran down her window and gathered on the window ledge.

Her room was filled with sound of the Cure's Lullaby there was a time that this song would have made her cry but now she didn't cry, she was a 11 year old girl who refused to cry because her tears wouldn't change anything they wouldn't change what happened 3 weeks ago.

_Flashback_

'_How was your art class, Peyton'._

_Karen asked as she drove them back to there house._

_'It was great, I can't wait to show you what I drew today'._

_She smiling at her mum who looked at her wild haired daughter in her mirror as she did she noticed a car right behind her, she waved her arm telling them to go past which they did._

_'So your sister wants to perform for us, when we get in, she's been practising all day she's very excited'._

_'Haley is always excited mum, expect when it comes to P.E she isn't very good'._

_'Well she takes after me in that department'._

_Peyton laughed at the thought of her mum being as bad as Haley at P.E and Karen laughed with her because that laugh was infectious and that would be the last time she would hear her laughing as the same car she waved by only moments ago came speeding towards them._

Peyton could still see the pitch black eyes of the car driver as they came towards them, when she closes her eyes at night they are all she saw and sometimes when she was awake and looking at her own reflection she often saw her own eyes as black eye.

She blamed herself for her mums death, she blamed herself for taking her away from Haley and her dad and there where times late at night when she wished she died and not her mum but she couldn't say these things out loud not now, Haley had climbed into bed with her every night since she got of the hospital while Bobby either drank himself to sleep or worked cases, which was what he was doing that cold wet day, but he hadn't left the girls alone Sam and Dean where also there with them not that Peyton had noticed she hadn't left her room expect to get food or go to the bathroom, she might a swell had been a ghost.

As she looked out of her window she saw Dean as he walked through all the cars that lined the singer salvage yard, he looked up at her but didn't smile he just gave her a look a look of understanding.

Dean walked into the Singer family home to be welcomed by Granger, he stroked her head and she licked his hand before returning to her spot by the fire place.

'I got food, Sammy,Haley'.

Sam and Haley walked into the kitchen as Dean placed two pizza boxes on the table, Haley went into the cupboards to get plates and then placed them on the table.

'Thanks'.

Haley said to Dean as she opened one of the boxes and took a few of slices two for her and one for Granger and placed them on her plate, he handed her a can of soda which she took before returning to warm comfort of the fire place.

Sam looked at his brother and smiled

'Dean will it ever get better for them'.

Dean looked at Sam

'Your asking me the wrong question, Sam, I'm going to give this to Peyton you stay with Haley',

'Okay'.

Dean picked up the unopened pizza box and placed two drinks on top of it and headed upstairs he knocked on Peyton's door and waited for a reply but instead he was surprised when he heard her unlocking the door and opening it to him.

He looked at her as she opened the door fully and was surprised to see how withdrawn she looked her arm was still wrapped in plaster and there where still some scratches on her face but it wasn't that that made her look withdrawn, there where dark circles under her eyes, her hair was lank and just feel on her shoulders and her skin that held a warm natural tan was gone and was replaced with pale skin.

'I got pizza, you hungry?'.

He asked her as she walked back into the room and took her seat back at the window.

He walked in behind her and closed her door, her bedroom was cluttered with ripped up drawings he placed the pizza box on her bed and picked up a picture that wasn't ripped but was of Peyton with the pitch black eyes.

He put the picture down and looked at her.

'How are you doing?'.

He asked as he sat behind her on her bed and she looked at him

'I don't know how am I supposed to be doing, am I meant to be crying and afraid to sleep like Haley, I don't know how am I doing, I normally have answer to that but now I don't is there something wrong with me, I've been listening to the same song for days and I haven't cried does that make me a monster that we buried my mum and while my dad and sister where crying I just stood there not saying anything just watching as she was lowered into the ground. Am I broken, I want to cry but I can't it's like my eyes are broken or I'm broken, I must be broken what 11 year old can't cry when something bad happens your supposed to cry but not me I'm not crying I'm not doing anything I just sit here and wait for it'.

'Wait for what?'.

Dean asked

'It you know the answer why did they kill my mum was it me there where really after the wait is for that answer I know will never come you must want the answer to why was your mum killed the way she was if it wasn't for a reason and if there wasn't a reason what does that mean for us does it mean we're going to face the same fate as our mums or will it be worse for us, will the suffering ever end'.

'Peyton, your still a kid, you don't have to let what happened define you like my dad did with me, I wish I have what you have the friends that come and visit and check on you, the dog who sits beside you at the fire place the dad that even though he's having a hard time right now, isn't forcing the life onto you, your mum wouldn't want you to become bitter and twisted towards life, evils out there we know that better than anyone don't let the darkness destroy you'.

This was the first time her and Dean had really spoken, they normally bickered over the remote or the radio station and now here they where two children who had lost there mums to the darkness connecting on a level of understanding.

'Your going to be okay, you may not see it now but you will'.

**Five years later.**

Years go past and things still change but there are some bonds that are unbreakable no matter how much you change life always brings people back together.

It had always been agreed that when the girls where old enough they would attend high school and with everything that happened Bobby had decided that the girls would go to there mum's home town and attend school there, there had been some anger mainly from Haley but Peyton understood that there dad felt that they would be safer away from him, so Haley eventually agreed to go, so that was how a 16 year old,Peyton and 15 year old Haley found themselves standing in the car park of Tree Hill High.

They looked at each other and then got there bags out of Peyton's car before heading towards the building as they did they felt a lot of eyes on them and a few murmurs, there mum was a Tree Hill High legend head cheerleader, Student body president just to name a few so there where high expectations of her daughters.

As they walked into the building they both thought the same thing

'Please let this day go by without any problems'.

'I'm bored'

Sam exclaimed for what seemed to be the millionth time so Dean threw a pillow at him.

'Shut Up, Sam I'm trying to sleep'.

He groaned before covering his head again with the duvet but as soon as he started to drift back to sleep the phone started to ring and Sam picked it up.

'Dad'

Dean sat up and looked at Sam

'Oh Hi Bobby, we're okay Dad's on a case so he we're in North Carolina'.

Sam was silent for a while and then looked at Dean

'I'll ask him but thanks for letting us know, bye'.

'What's going on?'

'Peyton and Haley are in Tree Hill it's there first day at high school and Bobby wanted to know if we could go see them'.

'We haven't seen them in a while and you must be dying to see Haley'.

'Shut up Dean'

Sam said as he threw the same pillow Dean threw at him back in his direction.

'What's the matter Sammy you nervous'.

Dean chuckled as he lay back.

The school day had been long, full of sympathy and questions and Peyton was glad it was over for her, she was waiting outside the changing waiting for Haley to change when she noticed the a wall of fame for past students, she got up and went to it and stared at the picture of her mum, she didn't even notice someone standing beside her.

'Your mum was great'.

She turned and looked at a girl who was her age with dark chestnut hair and green eyes.

'Excuse me'.

'Your mum was a great person, she was my mums best friend, I don't know if you remember me I was at the funeral, I'm Brooke Davis'.

'Peyton nodded

'Of course sorry I wasn't myself that day'.

'Nobody would expect you to be, hey listen I know this is random but if you ever need someone to talk to who isn't your sister or aunt I'm a good listener'.

Peyton nodded and smiled

'Thanks I'll remember that'.

Brooke smiled at her and turned just as Haley walked out of the changing room, she smiled at Brooke who waved at Peyton as she walked away.

'Ready to go, Hales'.

Peyton asked as Haley shoved a loose t-shirt into her gym bag.

'Yes please'.

Peyton linked arms with her as they followed the flock of students out into the parking lot as they headed to the car Peyton noticed someone sitting on the hood of her car.

'Oh someone is going to get there ass kicked'.

She said as she ran towards her car and then stopped in her tracks when she noticed who the person was and practically threw herself at him.

'Dean, oh my god, what are you doing here?'.

She exclaimed as he hugged her back.

'We got a call that it was your first day and we where stuck in a motel so we thought we'd come and see our two favourite people'.

'Speaking of 'We' where is the Sam?'.

Dean pointed to where Sam and Haley where smiling at each other

'Why does Sam look so nervous'.

'Oh well I think Sammy has a little crush on your little sister'.

'And let me guess you being the mean big brother has been ribbing him for it for most of the day'.

'Most of the day I've been doing it since the day he said her name in his sleep'.

'Your mean Dean Winchester'.

**So this is just the opening chapter, the next chapter will take place three years later and will be based around events of season 1 of Supernatural and a major event from Season 3 of One Tree Hill.**

**Just to clear a few things up**

**Peyton is one year old older than Haley, they have both been trained to hunt.**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far.**


	2. It Won't Be Forgotten

**It Won't Be Forgotten**

'Who is calling you so early?'

A female voice asked dazed from being awoken from her slumber as she rolled on her side and looked at the male next to her who reached for his phone blindly patting the side until his hand landed on his cell phone.

He pressed answer not looking at the caller I.D

'Hello'

He grumbled into the phone

'Dean, it's Sam I need to speak to you it's important'.

Dean sat up like a bolt of electricity ran through him, he knew Sam wouldn't be calling him unless he really needed him so he wasn't going to ignore the call.

'Sam give me a minute'.

He replied before he covered the receiver and looked at the girl who lay next to him with a tired and confused expression on her face.

'Sorry it's important'.

He smiled at her before swinging his legs out of the covers and onto the floor as he reached for his jeans that lay on the floor and pulled them on with one hand while juggling the phone with the other and then headed to the door so he could exit the room and continue the conversation with his brother in private

He closed the door behind him and walked out into the living room of the girls apartment and put the phone back to his ear.

'Sam is everything okay?'.

He asked his voice laced with concern it had been a few months since he last saw his younger brother.

'Dean, I'm fine look remember I told you about those dreams I've been having'.

'Yeah I remember that they where freaking you out, why have you been having them again ?'.

'Yeah but there not just random images any more they are more vivid now, I've been seeing Haley'.

'Well that's no surprise, years later your still having dreams about your first love that's sweet Sammy but I'm not really seeing the urgency with your fantasy dreams about Haley'.

'Dean there not fantasy dreams and it's not just Haley I'm seeing, I'm seeing her and Peyton.'

'Sounds kinky, Sam I never knew you where a freak'.

'Dean I've been seeing them die'.

Dean fell silent for a moment and then took a deep breath

'What do you mean, you've been seeing them die'.

'I know it sounds strange but for the last 4 weeks I've been having the same dream and at first it was just glimpse of them but last night it was different'.

Dean listened as Sam explained what he saw.

'Dean I think they maybe in trouble, we need to go see if they are okay'.

'Have you called Bobby and told him about this ?'.

Dean asked as he paced across the living room

'No, I don't want to worry him, let's just go to Tree Hill and check it out maybe it's nothing but Dean if what I saw is real not only are they in danger but there friends are too'.

'Sammy, you checked out on this remember what you said to dad about wanting a normal life away from the supernatural are you telling me you now want back in'.

'I know what I said but Dean if something happens to either of them and we weren't there to stop it, it would haunt me forever and you know it would do the same to you. This isn't just anybody it's Haley and Peyton, the only two people who truly know what's it's like to be us, through all of this they have been the only people we've been able to trust in this life and this vision or dream means something, I can feel it'.

Dean sighed, he knew Sam was right Peyton and Haley where the only people who they knew that really understood what life was like for them, they had formed a bond when they where younger and it had lasted longer than most of Dean's relationships, he cared for them both and knew that it would kill bobby it something happened to his girls.

'I'll be at Boston University by tomorrow morning'.

'Dean, Thanks'.

'It's okay let's just hope that this vision comes to nothing, it would destroy Bobby if something happened to them'.

'I know, see you tomorrow'.

'Yeah'.

Dean hung up and turned round to find the girl standing behind wrapped in a sheet with a smile on her face.

'Any chance that your coming back to bed now'.

She asked as she walked closer to him and ran her hands over his chest and he groaned as he looked at her.

'Sorry, I actually have to go work calls'.

She looked at him with a pout on her lips and he leaned down to kiss her, before pulling back.

'So am I going to see you again'.

She asked him as he went around the apartment picking up the rest of his things and he looked at her as she followed him back into her bedroom where is shirt was.

'This job takes me all over, I don't know when I would be back but last night was great'.

He said as buttoned up his shirt and smirked at her with that classic 'Dean Winchester' smirk and she felt herself blushing as he pulled on his boots and walked over to her as she stood in the doorway and kissed him again.

'It was great for me too, your incredible'.

'Thank you'

He replied as he walked past to back into the living room where his jacket lay on the sofa and looked back at her as she stood there still wrapped in the sheet that was falling slightly exposing more of her skin and he cursed to himself that if he wasn't in such a hurry to get to Tree Hill, he would have pulled that sheet of her and ravaged her all over again but he needed to go.

So he said the one thing that would make her smile.

'If my job ever brings me back here, I'll call you'.

She smiled and nodded at him.

'I'll be waiting for that call'.

She replied as he went to open the door but as he went to leave she was behind him and he couldn't deny her once last kiss considering, he knew that he was never going to see her again.

So he pulled her in for one last kiss, that left her gasping for air and he felt smug about his affect on the opposite sex, if there was one thing that Dean knew how to do and that was how to seduce a women.

He opened the apartment door and walked out into the bright sunglasses and headed downstairs to where the impala was parked in front of her building.

He looked up at her as she stood outside her door looking at him and he winked at her as he got into the car, before starting the car and speeding of into the distance.

Sam was packing his bag, it was strange for Sam to think that only the year before he had turned up at Boston University it wasn't a surprise that he had ended up there it but it was a surprise to his dad and brother that Sam had secretly been applying to colleges, which led to the biggest fight him and his dad had ever had.

_(**Flashback)**_

_The 18 year old Sam Winchester walked into yet another motel room and was surprised to find his dad sitting at the table with Sam's laptop in front of him and a pile of paper and in the corner of the room stood his 22 year old brother Dean whose eyes flicked between his father and his brother._

_'What's going on?'._

_Sam asked trying to ignore the obvious tension that filled the room and sat on the end of his bed, well not his bed but after moving around state to motel to motel, all the beds became his in some way._

_'Is there something you want to tell us, Sam?'._

_His dad asked him as he looked at his younger son, through tense eyes and Sam shrugged_

_'The machine was out of soda'._

_He replied calmly looking at Dean who looked brother and then back at his dad who was now standing up with the pile of papers in hand and looking directly at Sam._

_'I hear congratulations are in order Sam, when where you planning on informing me that you've been applying to college's and that you've been accepted to Boston University or where you planning on not telling us at all and just running away in the middle of the night'._

_Sam looked at his dad._

_'I was going to tell you but I didn't exactly know how to tell you, your not exactly Mr supportive'._

_'Sam'._

_Dean said calmly this was always Dean's role when it came to his brother and his father to play the mediator and he hated it, he loved them both to death but sometimes he felt like there would be a time when Sam would leave them and he knew that this was that time._

_'What do you mean supportive, your not like everyone else Sam, you don't get to have the normal life, you don't hear your brother complaining and applying to college behind my back'._

_'That's because you never gave Dean the chance to be normal you made him grow up to fast when mum died he was only four years old and you put all this pressure on him to grow up fast, you left him to look after me while you went and hunted god knows what, you where supposed to be my dad but Dean was more like my dad than you, even now you still don't see it'._

_'See what everything I've done is to protect you both and if Dean has a problem with the way I've treated him, he can speak up and tell me like a man'._

_John's eyes landed on Dean who stood motionlessly still near the window._

_'Well, Dean is your brother right did I put to much pressure on you'._

_Dean stayed silent not knowing what to say, he wanted to hit Sam for bringing him into there dispute but he knew he had to answer._

_But he didn't have to answer as John turned back to Sam._

_'Dad, I don't want to hurt you but I don't want to do this forever, I don't want to be a hunter forever I want a normal life, I want the same chance that Bobby gave to the girls, to go off in the world and make something of myself away from this life'._

_'We do this because of your mother, she died protecting you and now you want to walk away from the fight because you want the life Bobby let his girls have, well let me tell you something I'm not him, I'm your father and I'm saying your not going anywhere'._

_Sam stood up anger washed over him as he glared at his father._

_'You can't control me, I can do what I want I'm not a child, I'm eighteen I can make my own choices like apply to colleges without your permission'._

_'You think I can't stop you, your my son and you do as I say'._

_'Dad'._

_John looked at Dean who came to stand by Sam and Sam nodded at him._

_'So you have something to say then'._

_John snapped at Dean._

_'Sam is right he is old enough to make his own choices and if he wants to go to college he can'._

_'Your okay with him abandoning us to go live his normal college life ?'._

_'No I'm not okay with it but it's his choice and you need to respect that'._

_John looked at Dean in disbelief and then back at Sam._

_'Fine, if you want to go to college go but I'm warning you when you walk out that door that's it I don't want you to come back'._

_Sam and Dean both stared at there father in shock before Sam turned around and pulled his duffel from under his bed and started to throw the few items of clothing he owned into the bag, he walked past John and picked up his laptop and shoved it into the bag with his clothes and went to the door._

_'Sam'_

_Dean said his voice breaking as he looked at his brother and then back at his dad who looked at Sam with the same stone cold expression on his face._

_'I'm sorry, Dean'._

_Sam said as he walked back out of the door and into the dark night, leaving Dean and John alone._

_They both stood in the room silently for a few minutes before realisation that his brother had just walked out hit Dean and he pulled on his jacket and picked up the keys to the impala which John had handed down to him on his eighteenth birthday_

_'Your brother made the choice,Dean'._

_Dean looked at John and shrugged_

_'He's your son'._

_Was the only thing Dean said as he headed out of the door into the night to find his brother._

_Sam was walking down the road being ignored by cars as he put out his hand until he saw another car coming towards him, he put his hand out and the car came to stop beside him._

_'Need a ride'._

_Sam looked at Dean and nodded silently as he got into the car._

That was the last time Sam saw his father and he soon found out that after Dean returned to the motel after dropping Sam of at the bus station that John had packed up and left Dean behind with only his journal.

Sam always thought that he was the reason his dad had took of but every time he mentioned it to Dean.

Dean shot the thought down saying that he was old enough to work on his own and didn't need his dad to hold his hand and neither did Sam.

**The Next Day**

Dean had arrived much earlier than Sam expected and now they where on there way to Tree Hill, North Carolina.

'You hungry?'.

Dean asked as he walked back out of the gas station with a plastic bag with food in his hands, where Sam was waiting.

'No I'm good, so let me guess your still running the credit card scams'.

Dean shrugged as he got back into the car and threw the bag into the back-seat.

'What can I say, hunting is a pro ball career and plus it's not my fault they keep sending me the cards'.

'You could try not filling in the forms'.

Sam replied before looking back into the box of cassette tapes

'Well they send the forms to me, I'm just doing my duty by filling them in'.

'You know you could another duty and update your music collection'.

Dean looked at Sam

'What's wrong with my music collection ?'.

'For a start there on cassette tapes and second Motherhead,Black Sabbath,Metallica, it's the greatest hits of mullet rock'.

Dean rolled his eyes as he snatched a cassette from Sam and put it into the tape deck before slamming the car door.

'House rules, Sammy, driver picks the music, Shotgun shuts his cake hole'.

He smiled at Sam as he started the car

'You know Sammy's a chubby 12 year old name'.

He retorted to Dean who was turning up the music as he pulled out of the gas station

'Sorry, Sammy I can't hear you the music's too loud'.

He chuckled as the heavy bass of AC/DC back in black filled the car and Sam groaned as he rested his head against the seat as a cloud of dust filled the air as Dean rejoined the moving traffic

**A few hours later**

The sun had set as Dean pulled the impala up in front of Peyton & Haley's house.

All the lights where of expect for the one in the living room.

'You think there home?'.

Sam asked Dean as he cut of the engine and got out of the car and headed up the pathway to the front door.

'Well the lights on so someone must be in'.

He replied as the reached the door and pressed the bell and waited for someone to answer the door.

They exchanged looks as they waited and then pressed the bell again, while Sam looked through the windows into the house to find it empty.

'Hey,what are you doing?'.

They both turned and looked at a women in her mid 40's that was staring at them

'It's not what it looks like'.

Sam said looking at her

'Sure it doesn't, it looks like I have two peep toms'.

'We are not perverts we're looking for Peyton and Haley Singer, we're old friends of there's and we haven't seen them in a while and so we thought we'd surprise them,if you don't believe us we can call there dad to confirm it'.

Sam told her and she sighed and nodded

'You don't need to call there dad, but I'm afraid you just missed them'.

'Oh really do you know where they went?'.

Dean asked her and she nodded again.

'The same place my daughters gone to tonight,Tric'.

'What's a Tric ?'.

Dean asked with confusion

'So this is Tric'.

Dean stated as the he pulled up into a car park as a group of girls walked past, checking out him and Sam as they got out of the car.

They followed the the group of girls up some metal steps until they where being asked for I.D and having pink florescent wristbands put on the wrists and then they followed the group that was in front of them inside.

Inside Tric was swarming with people as music blared through the speakers and people danced on the dance floor.

'Do you see them'.

Sam asked loudly and Dean shrugged

'No how about we split up we have a better chance of finding them'.

'Okay'

They both split up Dean headed towards the bar where two girls a redhead and brunette where talking but the conversation came to a sudden end when he approached them.

'Hi'

The redhead said as he came to stand beside her.

'I'm Rachel and I haven't seen you here before'.

Dean smirked at her, he knew her type she always got what she wanted.

'Well that's because I'm not from around here'.

He replied

'So what brings you to town?'.

She asked and the brunette rolled her eyes.

'Rachel he's been here for like 5 seconds and your already hitting on him, what makes you even think he's available'.

Dean was listening to the girls bicker over whether he was single or taken when he spotted a flash of dark blonde waves making there way through the sea of dancing people and he got up without a word and followed after them.

'Hey blondie, how about a dance?'.

Peyton rolled her eyes at the comment and turned around, she was ready to make a sarcastic comeback but that all changed when she saw who was standing behind her.

'Dean'.

She said warmly as she welcomed him with a warm embrace.

'What are you doing here, is Sam with you?'.

She asked him and he nodded.

'He's around here somewhere looking for Haley, so have you been Peyton?'.

He asked as he followed her to where there was a seating area.

'I've been good, some days are better than others but I'm good, what about you still doing the job alone?'.

'Yeah I'm still doing it alone, my dad doesn't want to be found, so I'm saving people without him'.

'You've got Sam back which I'm surprised about I thought he wanted out on everything'.

'He did, he does it's just he was worried about you and Haley so we just came to make sure everything is okay and to make sure that your both safe which I can see that you are'.

She smiled at him.

'Thanks, we're both fine, we've had a few incidents but nothing life threatening, we've been able to keep people safe and have normal teenage lives'.

Backstage Haley was shaking her hands and almost screamed when someone covered her eyes.

She spun round and punched the person

'Dammit Haley, I forgot that for a real small girl you pack one hell of a punch'.

Haley looked at Lucas

'Don't sneak up on me I'm nervous as it is and your not helping'.

'Sorry but what are you nervous about you've performed to this crowd before so what's the problem'.

'I know but I have this is my first time performing since me and Nathan stopped being a me and Nathan and now I have to go there and perform in front of everyone and I can't shake this feeling in my stomach and it's making me nervous'.

'Look my brother's a dick what he did to you was unforgivable but you don't need him to make yourself feel great, your amazing Haley and everyone knows that so just go out there and do you what you love'.

'In front of the person I thought loved me'.

'Hales, forget Nathan is even out there and just focus on the people you know love you back like your friends and your sister who I still think is waiting for the perfect moment to kick Nathan's ass'.

Haley laughed

'Yeah she is, thanks Lucas you always know to how to make me feel better'.

'What are best friends for'.

He replied hugging her warmly.

'Hey Boyfriend,Haley'.

Haley and Lucas looked at Brooke as she walked towards them and smiled at Haley

'You ready for me to introduce you Rock-star ?'.

Haley nodded and smiled

'Yeah as ready as I'll ever be'.

'Your going be amazing Haley'.

Brooke said as she smiled at Haley.

'So where is Haley I thought I would have seen her by now or maybe her and Sam are doing that whole first love thing'.

'I doubt it, Haley just broke up with her boyfriend I don't think her head is really in a love place right now'.

'What happened do I need to go kick some ass'.

'No Dean that's my job and let's just say Nathan didn't know the meaning of the word faithful but as for Haley is prepare to be amazed'.

Dean looked at her as she pointed to the stage where Brooke was now standing.

'What's Tric, it's my pleasure to introduce to the stage Haley James Singer'.

Haley walked out and hugged Brooke as she walked off the stage.

The crowd applaud as Haley stood in the centre of the stage.

'So it's been a while since I've performed on this stage and it feels good to be back I'm going to be performing some new songs and a few covers so I hope you enjoy.

She turned to her backing band and whispered something to them before taking hold of her microphone as the band started to play a soft melody.

In the crowd Sam watched in amazement as Haley performed he had her sing when they where children but now he was standing there watching her sing to a room full of people and he was amazed that this was the same girl that used to get nervous when he heard her sing but she wasn't 9 years old any more she was now 17 years old but she was still the girl that made his heart beat that bit faster as much as Sam had tried to deny Dean's teasing, he was right Haley was the girl that Sam always thought, they spent a lot of time together and he was her first kiss, he had kissed a girl before but when he kissed Haley it was different

_**(Flashback) – Two Years Ago**_

_The girls where back in South Dakota for Christmas._

_Peyton had gone with Bobby to get groceries, leaving just Haley and Sam behind._

_Sam was there after he broke his hand during a job and John didn't want to bring Sam on the case he was working so he left Sam at Bobby's which Sam didn't mind at all he liked spending time at the singer house._

_Even after all the pain that they had felt Bobby was always welcoming to him and was loving towards his daughters._

_Sometimes imagined what it would be like for him and Dean if Bobby was there father and not John._

_As Sam sat in the living room flicking through the television channels, Haley walked into the room followed by Harley, Granger had passed away the year before but she had given birth to a litter of puppies and Bobby knowing how much his girls loved that dog sent them one of her puppies who they named Harley._

_Harley ran to the sofa and jumped on shaking sending snow all over Sam who chuckled._

_'Sorry about that,Harley come here'._

_Haley called the dog who jumped of the sofa and ran to Haley who had a towel in hands to dry the puppy._

_Sam looked at Haley being in Tree Hill had changed her, he always had a little crush on Haley something Dean found humour in knowing._

_'What are you watching?'._

_She asked him disturbing his thoughts as she took of her snow-boots and hung up her Jacket._

_Before sitting next to him on the sofa_

_'Nothing really here you pick what we should watch'._

_He handed her the remote and she flicked through a number of channels before settling on The Nightmare before Christmas._

_'I love this movie'._

_'Me Too'._

_Sam replied as Haley settled against soft sofa, she pulled the thick throw from the seat next to her and covered them both with it._

_The room was calm as they sat there together, with the puppy at rested between them the fire place filling the room with warmth and the movie playing as they watched Haley found herself looking at Sam he had grown a few more inches since the last time she saw him and if he kept growing at this rate he would soon be taller than Dean, this thought made her laugh and he looked at her before looking back at the film, throughout they stole little glances at each other._

_This was the most normal moment Sam had experienced in the last year and he wanted to enjoy it, he felt his side feel heavy as Haley started to lean against him and as he looked at her noticed she was falling asleep._

_'Haley'._

_He whispered lowering his head to her ear to wake her and she mumbled something that he couldn't make out._

_'Haley do you want me to move, so you can be more comfortable'._

_'No, stay I like having you here'._

_She looked at him and before they knew what was happening there lips touched in a soft kiss, he pulled back and looked down at her again and she smiled her fingers on her lips._

_'Your lips are soft'._

_Where the last words she said as she rested her head in his lap and fell to sleep._

Sam was so lost in that past memory that he didn't seem to realise that Haley had spotted him in the crowd.

Haley performance was a hit as suspected and she was now heading towards Sam who had taken a seat at the bar.

'So your not going to say Hello'.

He smiled at the sound of her voice and hugged her.

'Hey Haley'.

'Oh Sam I've missed you'

'I've missed you, too'.

He said into her hair and he felt her sniff and looked at her into her warm brown eyes.

'Haley are you okay?'.

'Yeah I'm just really happy to see you, how long are you here for, is it just or is the Dean with you?'.

'He's with me, I don't want to lie to you but for the last month I've been having these kind of dreams about you and Peyton and I was worried about you, I mean both of you so we just came to see if your both okay, we don't want to complicate your lives but we're here for a while'.

'Okay thanks for worrying about us, you and Dean can stay with us the house has plenty of rooms and I'll feel safer having you near by'.

'Safer, Haley are you sure your okay?'.

'No, I'm not okay I let Peyton think I am but I've been seeing things not like your dreams but real things'.

'What kind of things'.

'There you are, what you are you busy with my little sister to say hello to me'.

Sam turned and looked at Peyton who was standing with Dean who smiled at Haley as she got up to hug him.

'Well who knew that little Haley James Singer was such a rock-star'.

'Dean it's good to see you'.

Sam smiled at Peyton

'Sorry Peyton we're just catching up?'.

'It's okay, Sam I was kidding, you've got really tall by the way, must suck for you Dean being the big brother and being dwarfed by your little brother'.

Dean rolled his eyes at Peyton and looked at Sam and Haley

'We didn't mean to interrupt'.

'Haley shrugged

'It's okay it's nothing we can't talk about later, I told Sam you could stay at the house with us, it will make a change from the motel lifestyle you've grown accustomed to'

**The next chapter will have a lot of interactions the main characters as well as the Winchester experience a normal moment in Peyton and Haley's life.**

**Just something normal before all the darkness heads there way.**

**So Enjoy & Please review**


	3. Close enough So I can breathe you

**Close enough So I can breathe you**

After Tric, Sam and Dean had accepted Haley's offer of them staying at her and Peyton's home.

They spent most of the night talking and both brother's where surprised when Peyton and Peyton admitted they where cheerleaders which lead to a few Buffy remarks from Dean which earned him a slap in the back of the head.

As Haley had spent most of the night talking to both Sam and Dean she didn't get to finish the conversation her and Sam had started earlier in Tric.

But soon the night came and Haley had to go to sleep for work and they all settled in for the night.

The warm breeze of a spring tree hill morning blew into the room that Sam had slept in the night before and awoke him from his sleep it was the most comfortable night including since he left Dean and his dad for college.

He sat up and got out of bed, he didn't hear any signs of movement coming from the other rooms, he walked to the curtains and drew them back letting sunlight stream into the room.

The sky was blue not a cloud in the sky as the sun beamed down on to the street as a boy on a bike rode down the road throwing papers into front yards.

Which made Sam smile he was happy to be in Tree Hill even if was for other reasons just because he got to experience that normal morning that he had always wanted.

He turned away from the window and stretched as he opened the door and was greeted by Harley who was laying in her dog bed and the end of the hall just outside Peyton's room.

Harley followed Sam downstairs as he went outside to get the paper which Harley picked up in her mouth just as he reached it and brought it back in the house, dropping it on the mat before laying on the sofa.

He picked up the paper as he walked back into the house and walked into the kitchen dropping the paper on the table as he went to make himself coffee, as he turned the kettle on he heard the distinct sound of footsteps and a light humming of music as Haley walked around her room as she got ready for work.

In her room, Haley was listening to Sheryl Crow as loosened her hair from the plait it had been in before she went to sleep and ran her fingers through it.

She had a shower in the early hours of the morning and was now in the process of getting dressed.

She glanced at the clock as she applied lip balm to her lips and then pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

She left her room and pulled her arms through her cardigan as she headed downstairs to the kitchen

As she rounded the corner into the kitchen she was surprised to find Sam sitting at the table reading the newspaper that had been delivered with two fresh cups of coffee.

He looked at her and smiled pushing the cup towards her as she joined him at the table.

'Your up early'.

She said as she sat at the table and took a sip of the coffee he had poured her.

'I'm not a late sleeper unlike Dean'.

She chuckled, she knew to well about the older sibling that loved sleep.

'Tell me about Peyton doesn't function well until about 11am so don't expect her to be up any time soon and plus once she's up she's going to train for a good two hours and then we have game tonight, your still coming right to experience your first Raven's game'.

'I wouldn't miss it beside I don't think there's a chance in hell that Dean isn't going to come, girls in cheer-leading outfits I mean that's like his dream'.

They both laughed and as Haley drank her coffee.

Sam couldn't help but watch her as sunlight filled the room, he couldn't help it she had grown up so quickly, he always knew she was pretty but she was beautiful, she looked up from her cup and smiled at him.

'I've got to run but how about you get dressed and meet me at Karen's Café I'll get you breakfast and we can continue that conversation we started last night'.

He nodded

'Sure, that's the Café on the main street'.

'That's the very one, you can walk it from here it's not that far'.

He smiled at her as she quickly finished her coffee and put the cup in the dishwasher as she leaned forward her spotted a glimpse of a tattoo but she stood up to quickly for him to make it out.

She turned to face him and hugged him not thinking about it and he caught the scent of the perfume she used to wear it was the perfect blend of white musk and Vanilla.

'I'll see you soon, I think Lucas is coming down today, so you'll be able to meet'.

'I'm looking forward to it, I'll see you in a little bit'.

He said to her as he followed her into the living room where she stroked Harley, before smiling once more and heading out Sam left the door open to let Harley run around but also because he wanted to watch Haley walk away, she glanced back at him and the way the sunlight hit her eyes he felt something inside and it made him feel warm.

He rolled over and was greeted by a unexpected sight, there in front of him was Harley who licked his face as he sat up and he patted the dogs fur.

'Don't take this the wrong way but I like my women with a lot less hair'.

He said to the dog who just wagged her tail and he chuckled as he got of bed, he walked to his duffel and pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms, that he would have usually slept in but it was far to hot for them.

He opened the bedroom door and the dog followed him from Peyton's room he could hear the sound of music, so he headed to her bedroom door and knocked.

'It's open'.

He heard her say but her voice sounded different as he opened the door, he found Peyton on the floor doing sit ups.

'90,91,92,93'.

She said to herself as she continued and Dean just waited for her to finish.

As soon as she reached 100, she sat up and Dean spotted the small scar on her stomach just above her hip.

'How did you get that?'.

He asked as he pointed at the scar and she shrugged

'Oh that's nothing just this demon thing'.

He looked at her stunned, he was aware that her and Haley had been working considering Bobby had told him that they had dealt with a few spirits and she had told him herself that she was still working but the way she had said they where little things made him realise that was complete understatement considering they had dealt with a demon.

'What demon thing'.

'Dean it's nothing it was just a possession, let's just say the demon had a type and I fitted that bill'.

'You willingly used yourself as bait'.

'Yes, look I couldn't have it going around killing innocent girls now could I, so I did what I had to do and the demon's dead now and I've got this war scar, it's not like you don't have your battle scars'.

He couldn't lie he had received his fair share of battle scars but he was still surprised at how strongly Peyton felt about the life, she was doing it for the same reason he was to find the demon that killed her mum and almost killed her, that was her and Haley's drive to do what they did to find out why the demon had gone after them, he knew Peyton needed the answer to this question. He had known about it since she told him when they where younger.

As he brought himself back to the moment, she had started putting on boxing gloves and had pushed a training dummy into her room.

'How often do you train'.

He asked as she started to work a routine of punches and kicks at the dummy.

'5 days a week for about three hours, me and Haley both do, we have to as females in a pretty male occupied job, we have to build up our strength but still be agile'.

He couldn't disagree with her and it was clear that her training program had paid of her whole body was a lean but with muscle and the way she punched the dummy, he could tell she had a lot of strength.

As she worked the dummy, she couldn't help but look at the hard body that was on display in front of her, there was no denying that Dean was blessed in the body department considering he ate crap and still was able to maintain a physic that looked like it had taken some hard dedication.

While Haley had started a relationship with Nathan, Peyton wasn't willing to let anyone get that close to her but she had dated a few guys in the past but they where never anything serious she couldn't let herself get that close to someone and that always been her problem she had always put a wall up between her and guys even with Lucas who she was close to there was a wall but with Sam and Dean there had never been a wall, they had just connected on so many levels that a wall was never formed between them.

'You know you being here is a good thing'.

'She said as she paused from her routine for a moment, catching her breath.

'Why is that?'.

He asked her as he looked at the vast collection of records that lined her walls, it was a very impressive collection.

'I guess I missed you, not just you but Sam, we kind of lost touch for a while but now that your both here it's feels good'.

'Well we missed you, I guess we didn't want to intrude on the new lives you and Haley where starting so we kept our distance'.

'You wouldn't have been intruding you and Sam are our oldest friends, we've been through a lot together, you know we are always happy to see you even though sometimes you really annoy me Dean'.

'Well what can I say I have away of getting under women's skin'.

'Don't flatter yourself, Dean I'm not one of those girls who will fall for your lines, I know you way to well to fall for anything that comes out of your mouth'.

He laughed which caused her to laugh.

'I forget how well you know me sometimes'.

'Well I do know you, so before you decide to hit on anyone I know remember that when you leave I'm going to have to deal with the questions'.

He looked at her

'I promise that while I'm hear I won't hit on anyone you know'.

'I'm not saying you can't hit on them just don't make any promises to them like you'll call them or that they'll see you again because we both know that you have no actual intentions of starting a relationship with any of them, Dean Winchester doesn't do relationships'.

'That's not completely true'.

He said to her as he took a Blue Oyster Cult album of the shelf and looked at it.

'What do you mean are trying to tell me you broke your own rule'.

He shrugged

'What can I say, I took a risk, broke my own rule and ended up getting hurt'.

'How long ago was this?'.

She asked him as he sat on her bed and she sat next to him.

'Just after I started hunting on my own, I was working a case Missouri and I met this girl called Cassie she was a senior in college, I guess it was attraction at first sight and it was the best two weeks of my life but as you know the job got in the way and I couldn't keep lying to her about what I did and I told her the truth which I now realise was the stupidest thing I've ever done because she couldn't handle it and she broke it off and I left to go work and that was the end of it I haven't heard from her since'.

She looked at him, Dean was never one to bear his soul but yet he was telling her about his relationship to her of all people.

He looked at her as if he knew what she was thinking.

'That was the most honest conversation I've ever had'.

'Well I'm a good listener, so I want to get out of the house for a while I need to take Harley for a walk do you want to join us'.

He looked outside it was a nice and he didn't exactly want to spend the day inside, he wasn't working a case well he was but it wasn't exactly a case but it made sense that he stay close to her just in case and he knew that Sam was doing the same with Haley.

'Sure, you can show me your town after I take a shower'.

'Go for it, Brooke's on her way over to pick up CD's for the party tonight'.

'P. Sawyer you awake?'.

Brooke's voice filled the house and Dean looked at Peyton puzzled at the sound of her voice.

'What don't you lock your front door or something?'.

He asked her as she got up and pushed the dummy back into her closet behind her clothes.

'Yes, I do but Brooke has a key, so relax Winchester'.

The sound of Brooke's heels on the stairs sounded closer.

'So Peyton, you have to tell me who where those hot guys you and Haley left with last night, I swear I think Rachel's in love with the shorter one'.

Brooke said as she walked into Peyton's room and came face to face with a shirtless Dean ,who smirked at her.

'Rachel's the redhead right, tell her I said hello'.

Dean said as Peyton rolled her eyes at him.

'Brooke this is Dean Winchester, he's a old friend, Dean this is Brooke Davis, my best friend'.

Brooke looked between the two of them and then smiled at Dean

'Dean it's nice to meet you'.

'You too,Brooke if you'll excuse me I have to jump in the shower'.

He winked at her before looking at Peyton and leaving the room.

Leaving Peyton to face Brooke's 21 questions, Brooke sat on the bed as Peyton went to change the song that was playing from her laptop.

'So taking a shower is he, is that the reason your all sweaty, did you two work up a sweat before I got here?'.

'No Brooke, get your mind out of the gutter I was working out and he woke up like 10 minutes ago'.

Peyton said facing Brooke as she leaned against her desk.

'So if he's Dean whose the other guy that I know stayed her last night'.

'That was Sam, Dean's younger brother, there paying us a surprise visit we haven't seen them in months'.

'Hold on is this the same Sam and Dean that you've known since you where like 7'.

'The very one's'.

'So he's the only guy who really knows you, interesting'.

'Why is it interesting, He knows me just like I know him'.

'Exactly, you know each other well and yet nothing has happened between you, I mean are you totally insane, he's gorgeous and your telling me you and him have never had a moment'.

'No, there have been no moments between us, we leave that to Haley and Sam they are the one's who have had moments, me and Dean just understand what it's like to watch out for a younger sibling'.

'You guys are really close'.

Peyton nodded

'Yeah,we are I guess because we all lost our mums at young ages it kind of bonded us'.

'Sorry to interrupt'.

They both looked toward the door where Dean was standing, they could hear the shower running.

'Where are your spare towels'.

He asked

'Oh there downstairs, I'll go grab you one but don't expect this every time you come and visit, you get your own towel next time'.

'Thanks, Blondie'.

He said to her as she walked past him and headed downstairs.

'So Dean, you and your brother should come to the basketball game tonight and the party afterwards give you a chance to meet the rest of Peyton's friends'.

He nodded at her

'I was already there from the moment I found out both Peyton and Haley where cheerleaders'.

'I bet you where'.

Brooke whispered to herself just as Peyton walked back into the room and handed Dean the towel.

'Thanks'.

'No problem just don't expect this again'.

Peyton said to him as he walked back out of her room and into the bathroom.

She looked at Brooke who was still sitting on her bed smiling at her which freaked her out because she knew that smile to well Brooke was planning something and she needed to distract her but she knew Brooke once she had a idea she wouldn't let it go.

Sam was sat by a table in the Café with his laptop on the table where he was working on a essay for his professor.

He had been working away for the last 2 hours while Haley had served the morning rush and now the Café was relatively quite and Haley was coming toward his table with a plate of food.

'I'm so sorry, Sam this can't be much fun for you'.

He looked up at her as she placed the plate on the table, he saved his work before closing his Laptop.

'It's okay, beside I had to get this essay finished for my sociology professor'.

'Sociology and Law, I always knew you where the smart one'.

'Don't let Dean hear you say that'.

'I won't but it's more likely he'll hear it from Peyton she has always known how to get under his skin, but he has annoyed her quite a few times I guess it's because they are so alike in a normal world they would be perfectly suited for each other but in this one she has real issues with really letting herself get close to anyone and really letting them in'.

'Yeah well Dean doesn't do emotional, it's all physical with him the less connection he has with anyone the better'.

'I guess it's easier for both of them to be on guard maybe I should have done that'.

Sam looked at her as she took a chip from his plate.

'What exactly happened with you and your ex'.

'Let's just say that he went somewhere else to get what I wasn't giving him'.

'You never slept with him'.

'No, I haven't slept with anyone I've always wanted to wait for the right person and I thought Nathan was that guy but I was wrong, so now here we are'.

She smiled at him softly before taking another chip.

'So last night at Tric, you mentioned that you had been seeing things what did you mean by that?'.

He asked her and she looked at him.

'A few months ago, a string of girls went missing colleges in North Carolina, so me and Peyton decided to look into it and we found out that these girls where being taken by a demon who had possessed a man who had been having a hard time, he had been rejected by his wife and fired from his job, basically it wasn't his month.

To lure the demon to us, Peyton used herself as bait and was attacked by the demon she was hurt pretty bad even though she denies it and acts like it was nothing as I was doing the exorcism it started screaming out in a dead language but roughly translated it was saying that he is coming, he's coming for the chosen few'.

Sam looked at her

'Who is he and what are the chosen few'.

'I have no idea, it seemed it would rather be sent back to the darkest pit of hell than answer the question, but after that everything seemed normal but then a month ago I saw this man just standing across the road watching me but I thought nothing of it, then when a week later while I was out with Peyton, I saw the same man but his attention was on Peyton'.

'Has this man been following you'.

'Yeah I was seeing him more and more after that until two days ago when he just disappeared, one minute he was standing right in front of me the next moment he was gone'.

Sam looked at her, it couldn't have been a coincidence that the Man who had been following Peyton and Haley had disappeared on the same day Sam had seen them both die, it had to be connected but there seemed to be a wall stopping him from seeing the full picture.

'Sam, are you okay?'.

He nodded

'Yeah I'm fine,I'm surprised that you and Peyton are taking on demons though'.

'Well you know my sister, a demon killed our mother she wants to know why and if a demon is close she'll go after it, without thinking about what will happen to her.

That's the thing about Peyton, she's sometimes reckless but that recklessness is driven by fear, the fear that she maybe too late to save people but she's saved a lot of people without them even knowing it'.

Sam smiled as she spoke the admiration in her voice was clear, she loved her sister and looked up to her the same way he looked up to Dean, even though both Peyton and Dean where reckless they still wanted to save people even if it mean putting themselves in danger.

Sam and Dean where in the living room while Peyton and Haley got ready for the game.

'So Haley told me that they came face to face with a demon a few months ago'.

'Yeah I'm aware Peyton still has the scare, you know she willingly used herself as bait'.

'Haley told me, anyway she said that when they went to exorcise the demon it started saying that he is coming, he's coming for the chosen few'.

'Well that's cryptic what else did she say'.

'That everything seemed fine until a month ago when this man showed up in town and started following her and Peyton'.

'They had a stalker'.

'It sure as hell sounded that way but Dean this guy turned up in town the same time my visions started it has to be connected'.

'Well I say we find this guy and get some answers'.

'We can't he disappeared two days ago, the same time I called you telling you we have to be here'.

'So what are you thinking that it's this man that is trying to kill them'.

'That's the thing I don't think it is in my vision, I can hear two people talking a man and a teenager and the man is saying to the teenager he knows how to make the pain stop and then I see Haley and Peyton dead, everything in between is a blank I thought that being here would make it clearer but it hasn't it's still a blur'.

'Sam, we're here now they are safer with us close by so I say for now we just make sure one of us is near them at all times, just until we figure this whole thing out'.

'What are you two talking about so seriously?'.

Peyton asked them as she walked down the stairs and into the living room, they both turned and looked at her as she stood there in her Raven's cheer uniform.

'No dirty comments from you or I'll kick your ass and you know I can do it'.

Peyton said looking straight at Dean who shrugged

'I was not going to say anything expect this give me a R'

Before he could finish his mock cheer, she had thrown a cushion in his direction and it hit him in the face, which made Sam burst out laughing.

'Nice Shot'.

'Thank you'.

She said with a wide smile on her face.

'What's so funny'.

Haley asked as she came into the living room.

'Oh nothing Dean tried to be funny so I threw a cushion in his face'.

'So nothing new with you two then'.

Haley commented and smiled at Sam who hadn't said a word to her but was looking at her and she felt her cheeks go red.

Which Peyton noticed as did Dean who started to smirk.

'So you two girls ready to go or do you need to get your pom poms'.

He asked them and Peyton glared at him

'Do you want to get hit in the face again'.

'Calm down, I was joking'.

'Good and yes we are ready to go but can you bring this bag into the game with you'.

She asked him as she handed him a bag and he looked inside it and then back at her.

'Are you serious'.

'Yes, unless you want us to come back here after the game and get changed and then head to Rachel's for the party'.

'Fine'.

He muttered as he thrust the bag at Sam as he stood up.

The Tree Hill High gymnasium was full of students and adults as Sam and Dean walked in.

They found two spaces on the bleachers and Dean shoved the bag under one of the seats.

While Sam looked around the gym, he saw Haley laughing with two girls.

'Now, now Sammy no dirty thoughts about Haley in that cheer-leading outfit remember we're here to protect her'.

'I wasn't having dirty thoughts about her, unlike you I can control myself'.

'Oh really, Sam you've had the biggest crush on this girl since I can remember and now your here, your telling me that nothing is going to happen with you and her'.

'She's not just any girl Dean, she's Haley I'm not going to do that to her'.

'Hey I didn't say do anything to her, but she likes you though I mean I know girls Sam and she likes you'.

'She just broke up with her boyfriend Dean'.

'Yeah and from what I heard the guy was a dick who doesn't deserve her'.

'Your boyfriend's staring'.

Brooke whispered to Haley, who looked at her.

'Me and Nathan broke up remember'.

'Haley I'm not talking about Nathan, I'm talking about Sam, he keeps looking at you'.

'Your imagining things Brooke, Sam doesn't see me that way'.

'Really then why can't he stop looking over here and I know it's not me he's looking at his eyes are only on you',

Haley glanced up for a moment and caught Sam's soft gaze but as she did Nathan walked into her line of sight and looked at her and then turned his head to see who see was looking at to be met by both Sam and Dean's tense stare.

But she didn't have time to focus on that as Whitey walked into the middle of the gym and the lights went down.

The whole team was in high spirits they had beaten the Virginia Cougars 90-40 which helped push them higher up the leader board.

Sam was waiting for Haley in the gym, when Lucas approached him.

'Hey your Sam, I'm Lucas Haley has been dying for me to meet you'.

Sam shook his hand

'Yeah, she has it's nice to meet you Haley has nothing but good things to say about you'.

Lucas laughed

'I don't think Haley can say a bad word about anyone'.

'Yeah it's not in her nature, she has never been one to say bad things, I've known her 14 years and she always been welcoming to people'.

Lucas nodded

'Well that's how we became friends, I wasn't exactly Mr popular and then one day I'm playing basketball with my friends and Haley just walked onto the court and asked if she could play with us, she's been my best friend ever since even after my brother broke her heart'.

'Your Nathan's brother'.

'Yeah older brother, you can insult him if you want we're not on speaking terms right now, we're just on the same basketball team until the state championship and then I'm heading to New York'.

'You don't want to play basketball after you leave school, I'm not a big basketball fan but you seem pretty good'.

'Thanks man, I love the game but I don't want to follow in my father's footsteps, I want to make my own choices'.

'I hear you, My dad wasn't exactly thrilled when I left for college'.

'Do you regret it, going out on your own'.

'No but if I knew that my decision would have meant he would leave my brother behind and start working without him maybe I would have done things differently but my brother isn't exactly broken up about it, he likes working on his own without my dad constantly on his back'.

'Boyfriend there you are'.

Lucas turned round and looked at Brooke as she walked into the gym with Haley.

'Sorry, Brooke I got tired of waiting for you to come out of the changing room so I got talking to Sam'.

Brooke looked at Sam and smiled at him.

'Hi Sam, it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Brooke Davis'.

'I think he knows who you are Brooke'.

Haley said quietly and Brooke was rolled her eyes and carried on talking.

'So your coming to the party right'.

He nodded

'Yeah I was just waiting for Haley'.

'Such a gentlemen, you should ride with us'.

'Brooke we have a ride, Dean and Peyton are waiting for us in the car park'.

Sam looked at Brooke and Haley and then at Lucas who shrugged

'You may want to say yes to the life, Brooke isn't going to let this go any time soon'.

Sam chuckled and looked at the two girls who where still bickering

'Brooke a ride would be great beside I don't really want to be in the car with Peyton and Dean when they start fighting over the radio station, it won't be pretty'.

'Great, let's go'.

Brooke said as she practically pulled Sam out of the door, with Haley and Lucas behind.

'Your girlfriend is really not discreet'.

She said to him and he just laughed.

Dean was leaning against the impala, he started laughing when he saw Sam being pulled along by Brooke towards Lucas car.

'What are you laughing at?'.

Peyton asked him as she walked towards his car, she had gone to get something from her locker after she got changed and as Dean turned to look at her.

'Your friend Brooke, seems to have stolen Sam and Haley'.

'Oh poor Haley'.

They both looked at the car as it pulled out of the car park,

'See you two down there'.

Brooke called out to them and Peyton nodded.

As the car was pulling out of the car park, Sam noticed a boy standing in the darkest corner of the car park, he seemed to be talking to someone but quickly turned round as if he felt Sam's gaze and stared at Sam, who felt like this boy was familiar to him some how but he didn't know how.

As was the norm in Tree Hill, Rachel's house was swarming with students, the party had spilled out onto her front lawn.

'So this high school thing doesn't seem so bad'.

Dean stated to Peyton as they headed into Rachel's house.

'Well what can I say ever since Rachel started her house has become party central'.

'I can see that'.

They found there way into the kitchen where the side was covered in nothing but alcohol bottles and plastic cups.

She poured two drinks and handed a cup to him.

'Peyton, who is your friend'.

Peyton laughed as Bevin and Skills came into the kitchen.

'Bevin, Skills this is my good friend Dean'.

Dean and Skills introduced each other while Bevin whispered into Peyton's ear.

'He is so hot, how comes your not all over him'.

'He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend'.

'Well I don't make friends with people that look like'.

Peyton laughed and turned her focus back to Dean and Skills conversation

'Rachel's got a poker game set up in the back, you two should play tried asking your sister but she turned it down, what do you two say'.

Peyton shrugged and looked at Dean who was smirking.

'Yeah, I'm in'.

Dean said as he picked up a bottle of Jack of the side and followed Skills and Bevin.

He looked at Peyton

'You coming'.

'No beside it's not exactly that kind of poker game, Dean it's strip poker and if Rachel is playing be prepared to lose all your clothes'.

'We'll see about that'.

'Okay, you have fun'.

Dean headed down a small flight of stairs and walked into the room where Skills and Bevin had walked into and was welcomed by Rachel who was wearing a very tight red top.

'Hello again it's Dean right'.

He nodded as he sat at the table

'Your Rachel'.

'I am the very one are you ready to play'.

'You bet I am'.

He said to her as he took of his Jacket

'Getting a head start are we'.

'Don't count on it, sweetheart'.

He said to her with a smirk.

Haley was sitting at the back of Rachel's garden on a small bench, she needed to get away from the party.

It had all been fine when they had arrived she had introduced Sam to all her friends, they had a drink together and laughed with Brooke and Lucas but when Nathan approached them with his new accessory some girl from her class, she felt like he had punched her in the stomach and had practically ran out of the room and now she was sitting there with her back turned crying.

'Haley'.

She sniffed and looked at Sam as he came to sit beside her.

'That ex boyfriend of your is a lovely guy'.

He said sarcastically and she laughed but she couldn't help the tears that still rolled down her face.

'Haley, you don't need to cry over him, he's the one that hurt you'.

'I know that, I'm not crying over him'.

'Then why are you crying'.

'I've missed you and now that your here it's making me realise how much I missed you Sam'.

'I'm making you sad'.

'No Sam I love having you around it's just I know you and Dean are going to leave soon and then it will be me and Peyton alone again'.

'You two are not alone, you have these great friends'.

'Yeah we have these great friends but they don't know the real us, they don't know that we are hunters, that our mother's death wasn't a accident. But with you and Dean we get to be ourselves Peyton gets to let her walls down with you and him because she doesn't have to keep herself guarded away, she can be herself, she doesn't have to pretend she's happy when she's sad, she can get mad because you both understand why she's mad.

I can sit here and have a emotional conversation with you because you and me have always had something, I've always felt protected with you and I never felt like that with Nathan, your my Sam, the one boy who has never hurt me'.

'I could never hurt you, Haley you mean a lot to me, I care about you I have from the moment I heard you singing Hallelujah'.

'I can't believe you remember that'.

'I remember a lot of things'.

They were silent for a moment just looking at each other

'You know you always had a way of making me nervous, Dean used to wind me up about the effect you had on me'.

She laughed that soft laugh and he couldn't help but smile.

'I can't believe I made you nervous'.

'Well you did'.

'Do you still feel nervous now'.

He nodded

'You'll always make me nervous Haley'.

'Can I tell you something you know last night just as I was about to perform I had this feeling in my stomach and I couldn't shake it but when I walked out on to the stage and spotted you that feeling disappeared, I guess you can say you have a effect on me to'.

There they where openly admitting to each other that they had feelings for each other and it didn't feel strange or rushed that they where sitting away from the madness of the party, being honest with each other.

That was the thing about Sam and Haley these feelings would always be there, even when Haley was Nathan her heart was never fully his because a piece of it belonged to Sam he was her first love from the moment that they first kissed on that Christmas eve it had felt right for both of them but Haley had to return to her normal safe life in Tree Hill and Sam had to return to the darkness of the life on the road.

There story had come to a end but now he was there and she was there and nothing was pulling them apart it felt like they had time but that was only if Sam could stop his vision coming true and the thought of her dying flashed into his mind and he cringed away from the memory.

'Are you ready to go back inside?'.

She shrugged

'No really I just want to sit here with you if you don't mind'.

' I don't mind'.

She smiled at him as she moved closer to him and he put his arm around her.

'I'm really happy your here Sam'.

Upstairs in one of the many rooms, Peyton and Brooke where talking about Sam and Haley.

'So you know that your sister is outside with Sam right'.

'Brooke I love you but trust me, Sam and Haley don't need to be pushed together just leave them to it'.

'So your say something is going to happen with them'.

'No, look Haley has always liked Sam and he's always liked her and her and Nathan only broke up two months ago I don't think she's going to jump into anything straight away, you know Haley she likes to take her time with love, she's like our mum that way, my dad said he had to keep trying with her before she finally said yes to go on a date with him'.

'That's sweet'.

Peyton nodded and then turned her head as the sound of shouting came from downstairs.

'What the hell is going on down there?'.

She said as her and Brooke headed downstairs to where a crowd had appeared in the living room and in the centre of the room was Nathan and Dean sat at a table playing poker for money.

'What is going on?'.

Peyton asked Rachel who was standing behind Dean.

'Nathan being Nathan decided he didn't like all the attention your friend was getting so he challenged him to a poker game and so far he's lost $600, it could be worse I lost nearly clothes during the strip poker game'.

'Yeah, Dean's been playing poker since he was like 13'.

They went back to looking at the game as Nathan moved a pile of his chips into the table.

'I see your 200 & raise you 400'.

Dean looked at him and then down at his cards.

'Fine, let's see your cards'.

Dean said smirking at Nathan who turned his cards over onto the table

'Two pairs',

Nathan said with a cocky tone to his voice which Dean ignored.

'Those are good cards but not as good as a these'.

Dean turned his cards over and put them on the table

'I think you call this a royal straight flush'.

Nathan glared at Dean as he threw $400 on the table and stormed off.

'I guess he doesn't like to lose'.

Dean said to Peyton as he shoved the cash into his jacket.

'Your so bad'.

'I know'.

The rest of the night was a rush of excitement, Haley and Sam had left early and where back at the house by time.

Peyton and Dean returned at 2am, as they walked in they both smiled at the sight of Sam and Haley passed out on the sofa, they both lying down and Sam had his hand draped across her waist.

'Can you hand me that blanket'.

Peyton whispered to Dean as she turned the television off, he handed her the blanket which she spread over them before walking out of the living room and headed upstairs

'Well that didn't take them long'.

Dean said they walked into her room

'We both know that this was bound to happen at some point, maybe just not this fast but if there happy we should be happy for them'.

He nodded

'Did you have fun tonight?'.

She asked him as she took of her jacket.

'Yeah, you got a good life here Peyton, I can see why Sam wanted to get away from the life'.

'I know but I wish I was on the road like you, I don't feel like I'm doing much when I'm sitting in a calculus class, I should be out there helping people'.

'Your dad only wanted you to be normal'.

'I know but nothing about me is normal, I never have been and I never will be, I mean what is so great about normal'.

'You got me there but from what I've seen of normal it doesn't seem so bad'.

'I know but I wish I could do more'.

'There is only so much you can do'.

She nodded.

'Your right, I'm shattered so I'm going to bed'.

'I'll leave you to it, night Peyton'

'Night Dean'.

**The next chapter is going to be the story changer, where everything falls into place.**

**Also I realised I wrote that Sam is the same age as Haley he isn't he is two years older than her and one year older than Peyton.**


	4. If you could only see the beast

**If you could only see the beast you've made of me.**

The rest of the weekend had been relaxing, Sam and Dean had been treated to there first home cooked meal.

It had been a had been ages since there had been more than two people in the house so Peyton and Haley had decided to cook for Sam and Dean, they had woken up early on the the Sunday morning and hit the grocery store, going to Karen's Café on the way home to pick up a chocolate and a cherry pie.

Sam and Haley hadn't put a definition on what was happening between them but admitted to both Peyton and Dean that they had strong feelings for each other and that they where going to find away to make it work even with the distance between them.

It was now Monday and Peyton and Haley had left for school earlier than usual and it was just Sam awake as Dean being Dean was still asleep.

Sam looked at the time on the clock it had just gone 9am, he went outside to pick the paper of the front lawn as he did the Saturday before but when he picked up the paper his head started to pound as a flash of images came into his head and he passed out.

_It was pitch black outside she could hear movement, she looked into the cramped space and looked at her friend._

'Peyton'.

Peyton turned around and smiled at Brooke as she came towards her.

'Hey how was the rest of your weekend'.

'It was good, Lucas took me to dinner in Charlotte, what about you what did you do for the rest of the weekend'.

'Not much, me and Haley cooked for Sam and Dean, I finished my homework, went for a run, spoke to my dad, you know the usual'.

'So what is going on with Haley and Sam'.

'It's not my place to say'.

'I'll take that as there is a something going on, I would pester her but I guess she's already in the tutor centre'.

'Yeah, she had a tutoring session at 8 so I brought her in early'.

'Your sister crazy she has her first two class free and she chooses to tutor people instead of staying home like a normal person'.

'You know Haley, she loves tutoring I think it's her calling'.

'Sam,Sammy, wake Up'.

Sam's eyes flew up as he sat up gasping for air, Dean looked at his brother his eyes follow of relief and panic, Harley was darking loudly at him.

'What the hell happened?',

Dean asked as he helped Sam to his feet, Sam looked at Dean then at the paper and he heard the sounds of screaming.

'What happened ?'.

He asked again even though Sam could hear him he was seeing something else.

'Sammy'.

Dean started to shake Sam who snapped back to reality and looked at Dean

'It's today, my visions everything I've seen it's going to happen today'.

Dean looked at him

'Are you sure, we need to be 100% about this'.

'I'm sure, look I kept seeing numbers but they never made sense until they weren't random numbers it was a date look'.

He showed Dean the newspaper that he still held in his hands,Dean looked down at the date – **16/3/06**

'Tell Me everything, you saw?'.

Dean said to Sam as he ran into the house to collect the duffel with there guns from his room.

'I saw a boy he had a gun and he willingly let the demon possess him, then Peyton with Brooke and there talking and laughing.

Then I see Haley in classroom with other students and then I see back to the boy as he starts shooting'.

Dean could hear the pain in Sam's voice the thought of losing Haley was to much for him to bear

'Sam,nothing is going to happen to either of them, we've got to get to that school'.

Brooke and Peyton where walking into the school with the stream of students, everything seemed perfectly normal as the rounded a corner to where the lockers where they waved at Rachel as she walked out of the bathroom and headed towards her classroom followed by Bevin who was talking on her cellphone in her usually highly animated way.

Haley had just finished her latest tutoring session when Lucas walked into the room.

She smiled at him just as her cell phone started to ring

'Give me a second'.

He nodded at her and sat down at the table and turned the pages of the book he was currently reading.

'Sam'

She could hear the sound of the car in the background

'Haley are you okay?'.

He asked her his voice full of concern and panic.

'Yeah I'm fine I just finished tutoring and now I'm picking up my bag to go class, why?'.

Just as she asked him that question a loud bang distracted her

'What the hell was that?'.

Lucas asked as he stood up and opened the classroom door to find students running down the hallway followed by another loud bang.

In the car, Dean looked at Sam who had put the phone on speaker in the background they could hear the students screaming in the background.

'Lucas what is going on out there?'.

'I don't know but we need to get out of here, come on'.

Lucas took Haley's hand as she slipped her cell phone in her pocket forgetting that Sam was on the phone as they joined crowd of fleeing students and teachers as they where shoved around as they tried to find there escape.

'Oh God,Peyton get come on'.

Peyton and Brooke had founded themselves, in the middle of the chaos as the gun went of causing them to be knocked to the floor as people ran past them almost crushing them.

'Peyton'

Brooke moved closer to her friend scared but she breathed a sigh of relief as Peyton rolled over with just a cut under her hairline.

'Brooke'.

'Come on'

Brooke said as they got to there feet and started to run towards the exit, as they ran they where joined by the faces of there friends and a few students they didn't know but had seen around as the sound of a scream echoed through the hallway, followed by another gunshot.

As they ran through the hall, she didn't know why but Peyton needed to look back as she did she saw same pitch black eyes that still haunted her dreams.

A sinister smile came across the boy's face as he aimed it in the air and let of another shot, she turned away as her and Brooke rounded another corner and ran towards the exit but as they got closer they realised that the door had been locked from the inside and the doors had been chained.

'What the hell'.

Brooke started to pound on the door, people looked back at her with fear in there eyes as they ran towards the safety of the car park.

Peyton was facing the hallway as she heard the sounds of feet coming towards her and was ready to run when Haley,Lucas,Mouth,Rachel and Skills came racing around the corner.

Brooke turned and hugged Lucas who kissed her head.

'Are you guys,okay?'.

Brooke asked, they where all shaking fear etched upon all of there faces, nobody was okay.

Haley looked at Peyton who seemed to be focused on the threat that was still in the hallways than what was going on in front of her.

'Who is doing this?'.

Rachel asked and nobody knew what to say as they all stood there frozen not knowing where to run.

'We need get out of here'.

Brooke said her voice raised in fear and Lucas pulled her to him.

'It's going to be okay'.

'Don't count on that'.

They all turned round as the boy came round the corner with his head cocked to the side and the same smile, Peyton had seen before plastered on his face.

'We have to run, NOW'.

They all started to run in different directions as the boy chased after them shooting the gun after everyone, glass went everywhere as bullet's passed through windows

As Dean drove as fast as he could to the school in the distance he could hear sirens coming there direction as school buses sped past them in the opposite direction away from the school.

As the impala came to screeching halt, the school car park was far from deserted there was still many students crying outside the building.

They both exited the car, Dean pulled the duffel out of the boot and quickly followed after Sam.

As they passed students, the spotted Bevin who was shaking with her phone in her hands.

'Bevin'

She turned around, her face was pale as tears flowed down her cheeks.

'What happened?'.

Dean asked her as Sam scanned the building look for any detectable movement.

'I don't know, I was heading to class when I heard the gunshots and I got separated from Skills, I ran back to the school I wanted to get back inside so I could find him but as I got to the school I saw this boy I think his names Jimmy he was locking the doors and he looked at me and his eyes where, they where black.

Why is this happening he's going to kill them'.

'No he's not, we're going to get them out trust me, I'm not going to let anyone day'.

'What can you do'.

'Just trust me but also go home and wait Skills will call, I promise'.

She looked at Dean who smiled at her comfortingly but his eyes showed that he was worried about the students trapped in the school just like she was.

'Okay'.

He nodded at her as she got up and headed towards her car as a police car pulled up, Dean looked at the car and then at Sam

'We got to move, do you know where we're going'.

Sam turned his eyes away from the building and started to move and Dean just followed in his direction looking back over his shoulder as more police cars turned up but they didn't notice them slip around the corner of the school.

Inside the building the group had got separated as they ran for there lives.

Peyton,Brooke and Rachel had ended up running towards the changing rooms, while Haley,Lucas,Mouth and Skills had ran into the Janitors closet and where now all sitting on the floor listening for movement.

'Haley'.

Haley heard her name again and looked at the other's who could also her name being said over and over again but it sounded to muffled to becoming from outside.

'Haley, can you hear me?'.

The voice snapped and Haley remembered she hadn't ended her call with Sam and pulled her phone out of her bag and held it her ear as she spoke quietly.

'Sam'.

'Thank God, Haley where are you, me and Dean are coming into the school through the maintenance entrance, tell me where you are'.

'Sam it's not safe, a boy has a gun'.

'We know, we can handle ourselves where are you and Peyton'.

Haley went silent in all the chaos, she lost sight of Peyton and no idea where she was.

'We got separated, I'm in the janitors closet in the English department but I don't know where Peyton is Sam, I'm scared'.

'It will be okay just stay on the phone, I'm coming for you'.

'Okay'.

She put the phone on the floor and looked into the eyes of her friends who just stared at at her in silence.

As soon as the girls had got into the changing room, they had made sure all of the lights where off and Peyton had shoved a broom between the door handles and now Rachel and Brooke where sitting in the shower, while Peyton had gone to get something out of her locker in the changing room, she was very careful the noise she made as she opened her locker and unzipped a small bag and took out a small iron knife and slipped it inside her boot, before closing back the locker.

As she headed back to Rachel and Brooke she could hear the sound of footsteps that seemed to be getting closer to the changing room.

She quickly made her way to Brooke and Rachel as the door started shake in a violent way.

They both looked at her as she put her finger to her lips and motioned for them to follow her, they moved slowly as the door continue to shake and voice called out to them.

'I know your in there'.

As they made there way to the gym exit, they heard the broom snap and the doors open.

The gym was in full darkness, nobody had got the chance to use the gym that day and now it was just the three of them in there.

But Peyton knew that they weren't going to be alone for long.

'Go hide'.

Brooke looked at Peyton like she was insane.

'Are you crazy, he has a gun Peyton, he's obviously not afraid to use it'.

'Brooke I know just trust me, now go I'll be right behind you'.

Brooke looked at her and then at Rachel before grabbing Rachel's arm and running leave Peyton in the dark shadows of the gym.

The door opened quietly, Dean popped his gun out of the door and then motioned for Sam to follow him.

They both moved slowly down the hallway, as the turned a corner they where both shocked at the sight that met them.

The ground was covered with bodies of the students and teachers that didn't escape, the youngest couldn't have been more than 15.

Dean looked at Sam who's face was showing the stress.

'We'll find them Sam, come on'.

They both stepped carefully as they made the way to the end of the hallway with two directions to take.

'You go find Haley, I'll find Peyton'.

Sam looked at Dean and then down the hall and nodded before walking in the opposite direction than his brother.

It was quite to quite as Brooke and Rachel watched Peyton who was crouched near the door which joined the gym and the changing room.

As they watched her they could her whistling which they knew Peyton must be able to hear as it was coming closer and closer to her as the changing room door opened and the boy stepped out with the gun still in his hands, this was the first time Brooke and Rachel fully saw his face and his pitch black eyes.

He looked towards where they where hiding and took a few steps forward where Peyton was waiting the knife held tightly in her hands as she waited for the moment to strike, the demon eyes scanned the darkness of the room before making the last step in front of Peyton who struck with precision as the leapt up and shoved the knife into the back of his thigh, he dropped to floor screaming in agony as she kicked him in the face and then ran towards Brooke and Rachel who came out of hiding as soon as she stabbed him and ran out of the gym as Peyton ran after them she didn't realise that the demon had aimed the gun at her and as she ran through the door, the glass in the gym door shattered around her as the bullet struck it and threw her to the ground, Rachel and Brooke turned back and helped her to her feet.

The sound of the shot could be heard by both Sam and Dean, it seemed to be closer to Sam as he turned the corner gun held firmly in his hands.

He had finally made his way to the English department, he stopped for a moment and listened carefully, he could hear the sound of low voices and walked slowly towards a door and turned the handle and pulled the door open.

'Sam'.

He sighed in relief as Haley threw herself at him and he kissed her head.

'Your okay, your all going to be okay'.

He said looking at the boys who all looked relived to see him.

'Come On, Dean's looking for the other's let's get out of here'.

Lucas,Mouth and Skills walked out of the room and looked around before following Sam, as they passed a classroom, Sam spotted the clock and froze in horror and he held his head in pain

_They had stopped for a moment after she had realised she had been cut by a broken piece of glass and she had torn her shirt to tie around the wound and now they where walking quickly and unprotected through the halls trying to get out of the building._

_They sounds of sirens seemed closer than they had felt before and she felt relief, maybe they would all make it out okay but then Brooke froze and she looked in front of her as she found herself looking at the gun and they turned and ran but the bullet was faster as it hit her in the back and she fell to the floor and her life started to slip away as her eyes started to close but she felt herself being moved and a voice yelling 'Go'._

_She struggled to open her eyes and when she did she looked at her best friend._

'Sam'.

He looked at the concerned faces that surrounded him as Haley helped him to his feet.

'Sam, what was that?'.

Dean had headed in the direction of the gunshot and was now standing inside of the gym.

He made his way to the exit and looked at the ground a few drops of blood where on the ground and followed the direction they went in.

'Do you hear that?'.

Brooke said as she walked quickly with Rachel and Peyton.

'The sirens they seem closer than before, I think we're going to be okay'.

'Maybe the other's made it out'.

'I hope so'.

Peyton said to Rachel, maybe everything was going to be fine but as they turned the corner and almost collided with Brooke she realised she was so wrong as the boy stood in front of them gun aimed right for Brooke.

'That was a nice trick with the knife, shame that it's not going to save you'.

Peyton looked at him as he put his finger on the trigger.

'Run,Now'.

She screamed as she turned around and started to run with Brooke and Rachel.

Dean heard Peyton's voice clearly as he turned the corner and ran in the direction her voice came from and found Brooke,Rachel and Peyton running towards him.

'Run to the maintenance entrance'.

He shouted as they came towards him but as they turned to run a gunshot echoed through the hallway.

Dean spun round as Rachel ran to find Peyton falling to her knees and Brooke dropping to her side.

But Dean had no time to look at Peyton as the demon stopped in his tracks and looked at Peyton and Brooke and then his eyes landed on Dean

'Winchester'.

He snarled as he looked at Dean.

'Your too late, she's already dead'.

'So are you'.

Without a thought about it Dean went to shot the boy but as the bullet entered the boy, the demon left his body in a cloud of thick black smoke.

Brooke looked up to see the smoke swirling around before disappearing into a air vent.

The boy looked at Dean as his mouth filled with blood and he feel to his knees.

Dean went to his side and looked at the boy who was shaking.

'I'm sorry'.

Dean looked at the boy and then remembered Peyton and went to Brooke who had turned Peyton onto her back and was trying to hold back the tears that filled her eyes as she held her best friend, blood covered her hands as it soaked through Peyton's top.

'Your going to be okay, Peyton it's nothing'.

She said but she knew her words helping in all the chaos and confusion they had been separated from the people they cared about but she watched as her friend risked everything to get people to safety and now she was watching her life slowly slip away from her.

Dean leaned down and gently picked Peyton up in his arms, he heard her sharp intake of breath

Brooke went to the door and opened it for Dean as they walked past the boy's lifeless body on the ground but didn't say anything as they walked towards the school entrance, the chains now lay on the ground and Brooke pushed the door open slowly as they walked out into the bright morning sun, as they moved a police team moved slowly towards them as they walked across the quad, Peyton was carefully taken from Dean's arms.

'That's my sister'.

He heard Haley scream as she pushed her way through the police who let her go and she dropped to her knees when she finally looked at her.

Dean raised his arms to

He was shoved to the ground as was Brooke who was crying more now than she was inside.

It was before long him and Brooke where let go as the boy who they learned name was Jimmy was recovered and brought out of the school as well as the bodies of the other people he had killed that day but as they watched the ambulances leave Dean heard them say that they had found the body of another male but he was to distracted by Peyton to pay attention.

Haley had gone with Peyton in the ambulance to the hospital and now he was in the impala alone Sam had gone to the hospital with Peyton and Haley's friends and now he was sitting in his car with his phone in his hands about to make the phone call he had hoped he wouldn't have to make that day.

He held the phone to his ear and waited for a answer.

But there was no answer just a beep of answer machine.

'Bobby it's Dean, something happened to Peyton, she's in a bad way'.


	5. A ghost should be so Practical

**A ghost should be so Practical**

Peyton had been in hospital for three days and the same faces kept a vigil by her bedside.

Dean hadn't left her side since the moment he brought her into hospital, he had sat there and waited as they rushed her into emergency surgery to remove the bullet.

Haley had refused to leave her sisters side but after a few arguments with Sam, she had finally left the hospital and gone home.

There was still no sign of Bobby, Sam had called the house a number of time but there was no answer he had called another hunter in the area who knew Bobby and he told Sam that Bobby had left with Rufus to go work a case in New Mexico but he promised Sam that we would keep trying to get through to him to tell him what had happened.

Brooke had been a constant visitor but her time was split between the hospital and being there for Lucas as it was discovered that Keith had been another victim of the shooting, the details surrounding what exactly happened to Keith weren't exactly clear but it seemed that Keith had tried to talk to Jimmy but with Jimmy not being himself at the time ended up taking Keith's life.

Dean returned to Peyton's room after the nurses and doctors left, she was still in a coma the doctors had successfully removed the bullet but now it was just a game of chance, there was a 70/30 chance that she may not pull through but like Haley, Dean refused to believe that this was it for Peyton's life, she was a fighter and she wasn't going to give up even with the odds stacked highly against her.

He looked at her and sighed as he turned on the TV and changed the channel as the local news was still talking about the events of Monday.

He looked at her and sighed.

'How about you wake up, Peyton I already know you will but I could use some good news right about now'.

'Still no change'.

He looked at Brooke as she walked into the room with a cup of coffee in her hands which she offered to him.

'No'.

She sat on the other side of the bed and sighed.

'Have you been here all night?'.

'Yeah, I want to be here when she wakes up'.

'I get that but you need to rest you've been here for the 72 hours, you need to sleep in a real bed not these hard plastic chairs'.

'I don't want to leave, I need to be here, if her dad turns up he's going to need to know what really happened in that hallway'.

'I still don't understand what happened myself, I know what I saw but I don't know what I saw it's all confusing all I know that if wasn't for Peyton or you, I could have been the one in this hospital bed not her'.

'It would never have been you,Brooke she would never have let that happen'.

'Have the police talked to you, yet?'.

He nodded

'Yeah they where here earlier'.

'Same, they where at Lucas's asking him questions that he didn't have the answers too'.

'How's Lucas doing?'.

'Not good, he's trying to be strong for his mum but he's in so much pain and I want to help him but he's pushing me away when all I want do is be there for him, it's hard but he's just lost the man who was like a father to him'.

Her voice broke and a tear rolled down her face.

'We're supposed to be graduating in four months, senior year is meant to be full of the best memories but right now all I can see is pain, my best friend is in a coma and my boyfriend is pushing me away'.

She looked at Peyton and held her hand.

' please don't give up, you know how to talk to Lucas you two have always had that connection and Haley needs her big sister what she's supposed to do with out you and I need you because your my best friend, please come back to us'.

Sam had just returned from getting some food for Haley, he unlocked the door and walked into the house.

'Haley'.

He called out but there was no response, he unpacked the bags and headed upstairs to her room where she was sleeping, she opened her eyes as she walked into the room and held her hand out for him.

He took of his shoes and under the covers taking her hand and holding it against his chest as she moved closer to him, he could feel her tears as they dampened his t-shirt, she hadn't been sleeping well since the shooting expect for when Sam was beside her side.

He kissed the top of her head and she tightened her grip on him.

It was too bright that must have been what awoke her as she fluttered her eyes lids a few time letting her eyes adjust to the light.

She looked at her clothing she was in a white dress with long sleeves, that was strange she thought to herself she had never worn a dress like that in her life.

She got out of the bed that she lay in and looked around the room which was also white.

She could hear her name being said and she headed towards the door and opened it and found herself now standing outside as rain poured all around her but something about the rain reminded her of tears.

Brooke had left again and now it was Dean alone with Peyton, he moved closer to her bedside and took her hand in his.

'I'm not good at this Peyton, you know that better than anyone, hell I don't even know if you can hear me but if you can don't give up, you can't leave your dad and Haley without you, who will keep bobby in check with his drinking and who will make sure that no guy is mistreating your little sister, Brooke's right people need you including me, your the only one that can keep me in check and you know that'.

He looked at her and squeezed her hand.

'Peyton, you can't give up, please'.

'Dean'.

She could hear his voice so clearly and she followed it the rain had stopped and the ground underneath her feet felt dry and she soon found herself under a bridge.

She could still hear Dean's voice.

'Dean'.

She called out his name but there was no response but his voice was still clear.

'Dean, where are you?'.

She called again and turned around suddenly when she heard footsteps behind her.

'You can only hear his voice Peyton, he's not here'.

She looked at the women who now stood behind her

'Excuse me'.

The women looked at her and smiled as she stepped forward and Peyton stepped back.

'I'm not here to hurt you Peyton, I've been expecting you'.

Peyton looked at the women.

'Who are you, where am I?'.

The women's eyes widened.

'You don't remember what happened to you',

'No I just woke here'.

She looked around her surroundings again on one side of the bridge it was dark and raining and on the side she found herself it was bright and sunny.

'Where am I?'.

She asked the women again who touched her arm.

'Your in between life & death'.

'Why am I here?'.

She asked and the women looked away from her and to the other side of the bridge.

'Your here because your dying Peyton, in your real life your in a hospital bed in a coma, I'm here because your giving up and you need to be fighting back'.

'I don't remember what happened to me'.

'You will in time but for now, you need to see what life will be like without you, for the people that you love'.

'Haley'.

Brooke said as she opened the front door and smiled at Haley as she stood outside with Sam beside her.

'Hey Brooke is Lucas home?'.

'No, he's at the river-court he wanted to be alone'.

Haley looked at her and then at Sam.

'I need to go see him'.

'Haley if he wants to be alone'.

'Sam, please I'll be okay just stay with Brooke I'll be back soon'.

He nodded and kissed her once as she walked back to her car, leaving him standing outside Lucas's home.

'Come in'.

Brooke said as she stepped aside to let him into the house, she led him to Lucas's room as they walked past her room Karen came out and looked at Brooke and Sam who stopped.

'I'm sorry for you lose',

He said and she smiled but it failed.

'Thank you, is Haley with you?'

'No she's gone to find Lucas'.

She nodded.

'Is there any change with Peyton?'.

'No, she's still the same but we have hope she'll pull through'.

'Where are we?'.

Peyton asked as she found herself in the corner of a darkened room.

'You'll see'.

At that moment the door burst open and Haley came storming into the room, she had a piece of fabric wrapped around her forearm and it was bloodstained.

'Hales'.

Peyton went towards her sister but realised that she wasn't able to see her.

'What's wrong with her?'.

She asked as Haley walked past her and pulled a bottle of brandy out of a duffel bag and took a swig of it before undoing the knot from the fabric on her arm.

'After you died, your sister was inconsolable, she pushed away everyone in her life and left Tree Hill to get revenge for what happened to you'.

'She wouldn't do that Sam and Dean wouldn't let her'.

'Sam didn't want her to go but Dean understood her pain, he was crushed by losing you, he still watches out for her, they both do but for most of the time Haley is alone, with only revenge in her heart'.

'What about my dad, what is his role in her vendetta'.

The women fell silent and Peyton away from Haley as she started to stitch up the wound on her arm.

'What happened to my dad?'.

'Let me show you?'.

Haley knew exactly where to find him.

'You really need to work on your free throw'.

She said and Lucas turned and looked at her and dropped the ball on the ground as he went to embrace her in a hug, the only person who really knew what he was going through was her.

'I'm so sorry about Keith, buddy I know I haven't been around'.

'Don't be sorry, how's Peyton doing?'.

'Not good, the doctors don't think she's going to make it and I have to believe that she will but what if there right what if Peyton doesn't make it, what am I supposed to do without her, she's my sister'.

'She's a fighter, Haley you know that she would never leave you alone'.

'Even the strongest people don't always have the strength to fight back'.

She looked at the headstone in front of her, it couldn't be possible.

'What happened?'.

She asked leaning down to touch the cold stone.

_Robert Singer_

_Father,Husband & Friend._

'After you died, your father slipped into a deep depression and with Haley not listening to him, it got harder for him to cope, he couldn't hunting but he wasn't at his best'.

'How did he die, just tell me?'.

She looked up at the mysterious women.

'He was setting a trap and it went wrong and he got hurt pretty bad, he would have made it if he was found sooner but he went off on his own'.

'That doesn't sound like my dad, didn't Sam or Dean offer to go with him?',

'Dean did but after you died, your dad blamed them for your death and he never forgave them, it was Dean who found him, two days later and it was to late for him'.

Peyton looked at the grave, it didn't look like it had been visited in years, as she looked at it, she saw something hidden beneath all the dead flowers and weeds, she moved the dead plants aside and picked up a photo and felt tears in her eyes.

It was of her,Haley,Sam,Dean and Bobby on his birthday, it was taken a few months before they moved to Tree Hill.

The thought of Tree Hill, triggered something as she could suddenly feel herself running away from something and then a sharp pain and everything went blank and again she heard voices but they sounded so distant.

Sam and Brooke where heading to Peyton's room when a couple of nurses ran past them in the direction of Peyton's room, they ran after them to find Dean standing outside.

'Dean'.

He turned and looked at Sam and Brooke, a tear rolled down his cheek.

'What' happened'.

Brooke asked as she stood beside him looking into the room, where doctors and nurses where around Peyton's bed.

'I don't know she was fine and then her heart rate started to drop'.

Sam looked at Peyton as the doctors worked on her.

'I should call Haley'.

Brooke looked at her and shook her head.

'No, just wait Peyton is a fighter'.

Brooke looked back into the room, she needed to believe that her best friend would make it, even though the odds where stacked against her.

She didn't know how but she found herself alone, sitting in the darkness of a empty hotel room.

The last thing she remembered was being in the cemetery looking at her father's grave.

She watched as the door handle turned and the door opened and he walked in, she didn't see the point in hiding herself considering she wasn't really there to him.

She expected his brother to follow behind him but he didn't like everyone else, he was alone.

He reached for the light switch the room filling with light and he looked over to where she was seated on the bed and dropped the bag he was holding, she looked around confused, he couldn't see her nobody could but if that was true why was he stepping closer to her,

He leaned down in front of her and raised his hand to reach for her face but he left it hanging in the air and she could feel the coldness from his hands on her face.

'Dean'.

She asked weakly and he blinked at her and then he touched her face.

'Your real?'.

He wasn't asking her but it was almost like he was telling himself, his own eyes burned into hers in away she never remembered them doing before but then to this Dean she had been dead for a while and now was sitting in front of him.

'Peyton'.

He said the words slowly as if he expected her to disappear which is what she expected to happen but she remained the same.

'Your really here?'.

She nodded at him, not knowing what exactly to say but she knew what she had to say considering she had no memory of how she ended up in between life and death.

'What happened to me?'.

He looked at her, his hand still on her face but his eyes seemed guarded almost unsure.

'Don't you remember?'.

'No, I woke up in a room alone and this women she told me I was in between life and death, she showed me things like Haley hunting on her own and my dad's grave'.

'Where is this women now?'.

He asked the change in his voice very apparent as he moved his hand away from her face and got to his feet quickly walking back over to where he was with his back turned to her as he unzipped a bag.

'I don't know she disappeared and I ended up here'.

There was no response from him, so she got up slowly and walked towards him.

'Dean'.

She said his name again as he turned around to face her a gun in his hands.

'Do you really think I'd fall for this, WHO ARE YOU?',

He yelled and she jumped back.

'Dean it's really me'.

'More like a demon riding her body for kicks, don't you think she's suffered enough even in death you black eyed bastards still need to find away to torture her'.

'No, that's not true it's really me'.

'Tell it to someone who cares'.

He pulled the trigger and the sound of the shot was all she could hear and then it changed.

_She could hear the blood pumping through her veins, when he came into her view she felt relief and then her body was filled with a sharp pain that started in her back and tore through her stomach, she could smell blood and everything around her sounded so distant but so near._

_She heard another loud sound and felt herself being moved and it hurt to be moved and then all the sound faded away._

She opened her eyes to find Dean looking down at her with worry.

'Peyton, can you hear me?'.

She sat up slowly and moved her hands to her stomach bur there was nothing there but where she touched felt painful and she winched.

'What happened to me?'.

'What's going on?'.

Dean asked as a doctor walked out of the room.

'We're preparing her for surgery, she's bleeding internally'.

'What?'.

'It seems as though the bullet may have done more damage'.

'But after this she'll be okay?'.

Brooke asked but the doctor's eyes said it all.

'We can't be sure but after her heart failing like that we can't be sure if your friend will make it to the end of the day, her condition is getting worse, she's stable now if you want to go in'.

He looked at there faces before walking away Brooke moved to the room slowly and looked at Sam who was looking at Dean.

'Dean, are you coming?'.

But Dean didn't respond but instead turned and walked away from the room.

'You where shot by a demon, three years ago, the doctors they tried everything but your heart failed after a emergency surgery to stop your internal bleeding'.

Dean told her as he sat beside her and she looked at him.

'I never had a chance to say goodbye, I was just so mad at you for giving up that I didn't come back to the hospital and when I did it was already to late you died with Haley and Bobby by your bedside'.

'What's the point of me being here with him, if I'm still going to die'.

She shouted as she stood up turning away from Dean but when she looked back Dean was no longer there and that she was under the same bridge that was she was under before but now there was darkness on both sides and the women now stood in front of her again.

'Your not going to die, Dean couldn't really see you, ever since your death you've appeared to him on the anniversary of your death and you have that same conversation every time'.

'So every time he shots at me?'.

'Yes but in his mind your there but your not really'.

'I could feel his touch, how was that not real'.

'It wasn't you both felt what you wanted but it wasn't real'.

'Fine so tell me if none of it's real do I really die from internal bleeding'.

'Yes, but only if you let yourself, it was never your time to go Peyton, that's why I'm here to show you what will happen if you don't fight back, your not meant to die at the age of 18, you have so much more to achieve in your life and your life effects others if you die, what you saw won't happen if you fight back but if you don't everything you saw will happen'.

'There will still be demons and pain'.

'Yes but your faith in the people around you will keep you going through the darkest moments, it will keep others going when they want to stumble and fall'.

The room was quite as Brooke sat beside Haley and Sam, Peyton had been in surgery for the last two hours, Dean still hadn't come back and now they where sitting there waiting for news.

'Haley'.

They all looked at the door and Haley got to her feet and ran to the older man in the doorway, his face withdrawn and his eyes sad.

'Daddy'.

She put her arms around her father and started to sob quietly, Sam looked at Bobby who met his gaze and nodded before sitting down still holding his younger daughter.

Dean was sitting in the hospital chapel, holding a bible in his hands, he wasn't exactly a believer but he had to believe that she would make it.

He held the book so tightly in his hands that it hurt but the pain he felt from the book was nothing compared to the pain he would feel if she died, he had wanted to leave the hospital but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He had got to his car and put the keys in the ignition but he never started the engine instead he had just say there in silence.

Haley and Bobby where sitting beside her bedside, she had come out of surgery a little while ago, the doctor had prepared them for the worst after she crashed on the operating table.

'What if I'm not strong enough?'.

She asked and the women smiled at her.

'You will be, you've always been strong enough'.

Peyton looked at the bed she woke up in before and moved to it slowly and lay down.

'Will you at least tell me who you are?',

'I can't do that but you will find out one day'.

She smiled at Peyton as she moved down and touched her face.

'Close your eyes'.

Peyton looked at her and then slowly closed her eyes slowly the light fading into darkness and everything around her fell silent.

He walked back to the room slowly, he saw Sam at the coffee machine with Haley who was crying and he knew that something had happened as he slowly approached the room.

He walked past the window to find Bobby and he took a deep breath as he walked into the room.

'Bobby, I'm sorry'.

He said and Bobby turned to look at him with a smile and as he moved Dean saw why he was smiling.

There she was sitting up smiling with her dad when he came into her view as he moved slowly to the bed, she smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed her head and she sighed.

'I thought we where going to lose you there for a little while'.

'I'm not going anywhere, I'm stronger than I look'.

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter I was having a few issues with the out of body experience parts of the story and I finally found a way to write it which I was happy with.**

**The next chapter is going to take place a week later around the time of Keith's funeral.**


	6. Revelation in the light of day

**Revelation in the light of day**

'Easy now'.

Dean said as he helped Peyton out of the car, she held his arm as she got up.

'Thanks'.

She said as he helped her up the few steps to the front door, he opened the door quickly and helped her to the sofa.

Before going back to his car and get her bag, she patted Harley who came to lay on the floor beside her.

'I've missed you too'.

She said as Harley licked her hand.

'Can I get you anything?'.

Dean asked as he walked back into the house and put her bag on the floor, before sitting on the edge of the sofa.

'No I'm good, where's Sam and Haley'.

She asked as she rested against the cushions.

'He took her out, I know you don't want anyone fussing over you and well Haley likes to fuss beside I'm sure you have other things on your mind like returning to school'.

She hadn't thought about school in three weeks, she had missed so much Keith's funeral she really wanted to be there for Lucas but the doctors all agreed that she needed her rest so she didn't get to pay her respects to Keith.

Dean looked at her and sat on the coffee table.

'Sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it'.

'Dean, I'm lucky to be alive but for Lucas it's going to be so hard to walk into the building and know that Keith lost his life there'.

'It's going to be hard for all of you'.

'I wish I got my chance to say goodbye to Keith, he was a part of my life too'.

'I know but you just woke up and your body needs time to heal and a funeral just didn't seem like the best idea, you'd be moving around a lot and that's added strain on you'.

She nodded understanding.

'Can you get me a blanket I'm feeling cold'.

'Sure'.

He disappeared for a moment and then reappeared with a thick blue blanket in his hands, he put the blanket over her and went to leave.

'Dean'.

'Yeah'.

'Thank you for staying a bit longer, I know my dad asked you too and I'm glad you did'.

'Your like family, I look out for my family'.

Haley was filling the car up with Gas while Sam paid, her back was turned to the street as she patiently waited for the tank to be full.

From inside the gas station Sam watched her, ever since the shooting he had felt overcome with guilt, he had stood beside her while she held Lucas's hand at Keith's funeral and watched as Lucas tried to hold it together but he could see that he was falling apart and after watching him lash out at anyone that mentioned the name of Jimmy Edward, he felt worse knowing that this boy was getting blamed for murder when he wasn't even in control of his own actions.

'Haley'.

She turned at the sound of the familiar voice but didn't speak but just looked at Nathan it was the first time she'd seen him since Keith's funeral a week before.

'How's Peyton?',

'She got out of hospital this morning, I'm just on my way home to see her, how are you?'.

He shrugged.

'I've been better but then I could be Lucas'.

She nodded, he was right Lucas wasn't Lucas right now he was a more confused and lost version of the Lucas she knew.

'Have you seen him?'.

'Yeah he was at the river-court, he's a mess without Keith, I wasn't as close to him as Lucas but he was my uncle I miss him too'.

Without thinking about she hugged him which was a surprise to him but he hugged her back.

'It's okay miss him, he was family and Lucas is really going to need his family right now'.

'His family and you'.

Nathan said looking at her, before spotting Sam coming in there direction.

'Is everything okay?'.

Sam asked his eyes remaining on Nathan, Haley could sense the tension between them and touched Sam's arm lightly a touch that didn't go unnoticed by Nathan.

'Everything's fine, we're just talking about Peyton and Lucas'.

She told him and he looked down at her and then at Nathan who was looking at them with uncomfortable look in his eyes.

'We should get going, Peyton must be starving'.

She nodded and looked at Nathan.

'I'll see you at school, tomorrow'.

'Sure, it was nice seeing you Haley'.

'Yeah, you too'.

Nathan looked at them once more before turning and heading back to his car.

Peyton sat up slowly from her laying potion, she could hear Dean moving around in spare room and slowly got to her feet and walked towards the room, she walked into the room.

'Dean'.

He turned and looked at her.

'What are you doing up?',

'I need the bathroom, what is all this?'.

'Well, the stairs and you are out of the question for a while and I thought this would make things easy for you just until your back to being you'.

'Dean, why are you doing all of this?'.

'I came really close to losing you, we all did and I don't know it made me realise how important you are to me and I don't know what I would have done if you died, I mean who would keep me in check the way you do'.

She chuckled lightly and stepped into the room and went to sit on the bed, he took her arm and helped and she smiled at him thankfully.

'Your not going to lose me and I'm not that ready to be lost yet and thank for admitting that I'm the only one that can keep you in check'.

'It's not the first time, I've admitted that to you'.

They both didn't speak but just looked at each other with a look of understanding and appreciation for one another.

The sound of Harley barking caught both there attentions as they heard a key in the lock and the front door open.

Followed by the sound of Haley and Sam carrying the shopping bags inside.

'Dean,Peyton'.

Haley called out as she couldn't see any sign of either of them, she put the bags on the sofa.

'In the spare room'.

Dean called back looking at Peyton who looked towards the door as Haley appeared with Sam standing behind her.

'Hey Baby Sister'.

Haley ran to her sister and embraced her before pulling back as Peyton winched slightly.

'Sorry'.

'Don't be I'm just a little sore, nothing to worry about I'm just so glad to be out of that hospital and back home'.

'I'm glad to it didn't feel right without you'.

'I second that'.

They both looked at Dean before looking back at each other.

'Are you hungry, I got everything for your favourite meal'.

Haley asked Peyton who was looking at Sam before looking back at her sister.

'I'm starving'.

'Okay, well you just relax and I'll go start making you some food, I bet it's a nice change from what you got at the hospital'.

'I wouldn't exactly call that food, thanks Hales'.

Haley smiled and hugged her again.

'I missed you'.

'I missed you, too'.

She woke up in a cold sweat and looked at the clock beside her bed, she hadn't been able to sleep without having nightmares of that day.

She could see the light from the television in the hallway and made her way out to find Sam sitting on the couch flicking through the channels.

He turned when Harley got up and headed in her direction.

'Sorry I didn't mean to wake you'.

'You didn't, what are you doing down here?'.

'Couldn't sleep'.

'Join the club, do you mind if I sit with you?'

'It's your couch'.

He said with a laugh as she sat down beside him.

'I wanted to thank you for watching out for Haley and just being there for her, these last few weeks'.

'Peyton, I would do anything for her'.

'I can see that'.

She turned her attention to the TV screen while Sam looked at her.

'I'm sorry'.

'What are you apologising for, your not the reason I ended up in hospital that was all my own fault, it's my fault that Keith is dead, it's my fault that 6 families had to bury there loved ones and everything that happened that day was my fault, I should never have gone after that demon like that let a lone drag Haley into it when she didn't want to'.

'You can't say that, what happened that day is because of the demon not you, your went after that demon to stop it from killing more innocent people what happened on that Monday wasn't your fault'.

'My reckless choices led another demon to possessing a innocent person and led to him walking into school and shooting a lot of people, Sam I can't get rid of the guilt I'm feeling it's going to be with me until I find a way to make it right'.

She sighed.

'I'm going to try and get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning'.

He watched her make her way back to bed and then turned to look back at the TV before turning it off himself and heading back upstairs.

Haley walked out of her bathroom fully dressed and a damp towel in her hands,

She walked into her room to find Sam was still sleeping.

She looked at the clock, she could hear Peyton moving around downstairs as she packed her bag for their first day of school.

As she looked at the clock, Sam started to wake up as he turned round he found her looking at the clock.

'Haley'.

She turned and looked at him and went to sit back on the bed but he pulled her down to lay beside him.

'You okay?'.

'Yeah, I just really want everything to back to normal and move forward but I know it's going to take time and I know you and Dean can't stick around forever you have school and Dean has a job to do'.

'Your dad asked as to stay and we're staying something's are more important than school and the life'.

She rested her hand on his chest and he looked down into her warm eyes.

'I don't know what I would have done, if you hadn't been here for the last few weeks, you made everything easier'.

'I don't know about that'.

She looked up at him, his eyes looked troubled and she sat up and looked at his face.

'Sam, what's wrong?'.

'I was couldn't sleep during the night and I got talking to Peyton, she's carrying the guilt of what happened, she blames herself for what happened and it's not her guilt to carry it's mine, I could have stopped what happened if I acted sooner'.

'Sam, what happened wasn't your fault and it wasn't Peyton, neither of you need to feel guilty, Jimmy was troubled and the demon took advantage of that if it wasn't Jimmy who got possessed it would have/ been someone else and the circumstances would have still been the same'.

He knew that she was right but he couldn't shake the guilt, he didn't understand why he had the vision if he wasn't supposed to save anyone and that was the root of his guilt, what was the purpose of the vision.

She looked at him his distance caught her attention and she touched his lips with her index finger.

'I don't understand the guilt your feeling but if it wasn't for you and Dean, coming to the school that day I would have lost my sister, so I will always be thankful for that regardless what you think'.

Dean returned to the house with Harley on the led, once inside he let her free and watched her run into the kitchen and the next sound he heard was her lapping at the water from her bowl.

He knocked lightly on the spare room door.

'Just a sec'.

Peyton called back to him, she was in the middle of her room struggling to get dressed and she refused to ask for help but the fact that a simple task was almost impossible for her to do right now was very frustrating.

As she tried to get her arm through her sleeve she pulled her body a little to hard and a sharp pain went through her she cried out in pain, which made Dean open the door to find her standing in the middle of her room in just her jeans and her bra while she held her top in her hands.

'Dean get out'.

She told him as she went to sit down on her bed.

'No, come on let me help you'.

'I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself'.

She snapped and he raised his hands in defence.

'I know you are but the doctors told you that the easiest of tasks are going to be difficult for you right now, so just let me help you'.

She nodded and handed him the top, he helped her to her feet and smiled at her as put the top over her heads and slowly pulled it down past her body, she slipped her arms through the straps as he pulled the straps gently back up her arms and placed them on her shoulders before picking up her shirt, he stood behind her as she put her arms into the sleeves, helped her with her boots as well before looking at her.

'You know I'm more used to undressing girls not dressing them'.

A comment which brought a smile to her lips.

'Why are you so stubborn, if you want help just ask for it'.

'I'm my father's daughter'.

'You certainly are',

They both looked at the building in front of them as Haley pulled the car up next to Brooke's car.

'You ready to do this?'.

Haley asked looking at Peyton who was just staring at the school but nodded in answer to the question as they both got out of the car and made there way slowly to the main entrance and where greeted by Security guards who took both there bags before retuning them to them.

Haley took Peyton's hand as they walked down the hallway as they made there way to their lockers they spotted Brooke standing beside Lucas they where both looking at a memorial that had been put together for Jimmy just watching as students placed messages of condolence.

'Let's get to class'.

Brooke said looking at Lucas who was unmoved by her words but instead stepped forward as Mouth appeared by the memorial and placed a picture of him and Jimmy with the rest of the messages.

Haley went to stand by Brooke who looked at her and then returned her gaze to Lucas who was looking down at the memorial no sign of emotion on his face as he turned the pain of losing Keith onto the memorial for Jimmy, he picked up messages and ripped them not caring what people thought of him before kicking the flowers and candles.

He looked at the faces of the shocked students before storming away.

Brooke and Rachel where in there social sciences class, the teacher may have been speaking but Brooke was hardly listening and Rachel had no interest in the class at all.

She turned and looked at the brunette who was furiously texting Lucas for the millionth time.

'I'm sure he's fine'.

Brooke looked up from her phone and at Rachel.

'I wouldn't know, the last few weeks have been so hard on him'.

'Not just for him but for everyone, I still have nightmares about that day and how do you think Peyton must be feeling she has walk these hallways and relive what happened, we all need to find away to get past what happened and move on together'.

'What do you have in mind?'.

Rachel winked at her as flicked her vibrant red hair out of her face.

'I have something in mind but we're going to need help'.

Sam was surprised to find Dean with a stack of newspapers in front of him, he turned and looked at his brother for a moment before looking back at the papers.

'What are you doing?'.

Sam asked him as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

'Searching'.

Dean replied as he circled another section in the paper.

'Searching for what Dean?'.

Dean looked up from the papers and at Sam.

'For the demon and as soon as I track it down, I'm sending it straight back to hell'.

'No, leave it alone there are other hunters out there that can deal with it'.

'Screw them, this demon made it personal when it tried to kill Peyton, this is about revenge'.

'Revenge is what led to this trouble in the first place, Peyton looking for answers on the demon that killed her mum, Dad looking for revenge on the demon that killed mum, Dean revenge gets us know where expect maybe losing someone we care about'.

'So what, we just let it go and ruin more lives like it did here'.

'I didn't say that but right now we need to focus, for all you know that demon is planning it's next move and we need to be prepared'.

'Fine but there's nothing that says we can't be prepared and keep a eye out for the song of a bitch'.

Sam looked at the clock which was something he had done since he walked into the kitchen and he thought Dean hadn't noticed his time keeping.

'Sammy, stop looking at the clock, it's not going to make her get home any faster'.

The sound of a slamming locker made her jump, she was still getting used to the loudness of the school but every now and then the smallest sound would make her jump.

She walked down the hallway and headed out of the school into the bright sunlight of the afternoon, she spotted her sisters blonde hair as she sat down on a bench waiting for to come and drive them home.

'How was your day?.

She asked as Peyton looked up from the book she was reading.

'Okay, I'm just really tired'.

'Well let's get you home, have you taken your medication today?'.

'Yes mum, I'm due my third dose when I get in'.

'I'm just looking out for you'.

'I'm the big sister that's my job'.

'Well your on the road to recovery, so I'm looking out for you now, so deal with it'.

'Fine I could get used to this apart from the whole not being able to dress myself part'.

'You seemed to have cope'.

'That's because Dean helped me'.

'You and Dean, I didn't see that coming'.

'Ha-ha, there is no me and Dean, I don't see him that way and we are not you and Sam, I haven't been pining for Dean for the last two years the way you have with Sam'.

It was the first time they had really spoken about Haley and Sam, it was a normal moment for them to be sharing.

'I wasn't pining for Sam'.

'You can't lie to me, I remember that you used to write Haley Winchester on the back of your notebooks, it was cute'.

'Can you please not tell Sam this I think I'd die of embarrassment'.

'I won't be telling Sam anything, I'm just glad you had Sam through of all of this'.

'Me too, come on let's go home'.

Lucas was laying on his bed, his mum still hadn't returned from visiting her parents so he lay alone in the empty house, a month ago the house was full of excitement as his mum and Keith told him that they where expecting there first child, he winched at that memory and picked up his phone and opened the message that awaited him

_come to the high school, no questions asked you need this_

He closed the message and held the phone in his hands before getting up out his bed and picking up his car keys.

'Hey, wake up'.

She rolled onto her side and glared at Dean as he held her jacket in his hands and she sat up and looked at her reflection and then back at him.

'Seriously, your the one that tells me I need to rest and now your in here waking me up'.

'I wouldn't be waking you if wasn't important, look I let you sleep for a extra hour, Sam and Haley left a while ago, come on'.

He held his hand out to her as he helped her up out of her bed.

'Trust me, this is all worth it'.

She rolled her eyes as he helped with her jacket.

'Rachel did you send me this?'.

Lucas asked as he found Rachel waiting for him in front of the school.

She shrugged and smiled at him.

'Yes I did because what happened here was a tragedy and we all want to know why it happened but we'll never know the real answer to that question but then there are a lot of questions we'll never get the answers to come on'.

She took him by the arm and led him towards the school building the sound of music pulsated outside and he looked at her as she pushed open the door to reveal the hallway packed with students.

'Welcome to detention'.

He looked around at all the student who where drinking and dancing to the music.

'Hey you'.

'Brooke a party really isn't appropriate'.

'It's not a party but a cleansing for all the kids in school, tonight where all together because we all felt what happened it affected us all some more than others, we're here to let each other heal in there own way'.

Lucas looked down at her and then at Haley who was watching him from where she stood with Sam.

'If you need to do this alone I understand but if you need me I'm here'.

He nodded at her as he kissed the top of her head and then walked away.

'Dean, what was so important was my school'.

'No, what is inside is important'.

She sighed as she followed him inside and was greeted by Brooke who smiled at Dean.

'Hey buddy'.

It had been a while since Peyton and Brooke had spoken after Peyton woke up Brooke's visits to the hospital became less frequent.

'I'll give you two a moment'.

Peyton smiled at Dean as he walked away towards Rachel who was standing near a keg.

'How are you feeling?'.

'I'm good, just a little sore but I'm out of hospital which I'm happy about I hate hospitals'.

'I know I haven't checked in lately, I've just been with Lucas'.

'Brooke, you don't need to explain I understand, all that matter is that we are okay'.

'What happened that Monday may have been confusing but I owe you my life, you risked everything to get me and Rachel to safety'.

'I would never let anything happen to you'.

Brooke hugged her gently and looked at Dean who looking in there direction.

'You know, Dean never left your bedside, he really cares about you'.

'Not you too, first Haley and now you, why is everyone suddenly on the Dean and Peyton train'.

'I'm not but would it be so bad'.

'No but Dean is the commitment type and I'm not open to a relationship, beside he's not going to be here for ever he has a life to get back to and I've got my life to live'.

'Look all I'm saying is you may know him but you didn't see how he was when the doctors mentioned that we could lose you, he looked so lost Peyton it was heartbreaking, look I don't what it is that makes you more open around him but there is something between you two and whatever maybe seems pretty special'.

Haley had been looking for Lucas for a while and found him sitting in the darkness of the library.

'Hey'.

'I'm taking my predictions back they mean nothing now, not without Keith'.

He shoved a piece of crumpled paper into her hands and she felt tears in her eyes, he looked so lost and there was nothing she could do to help him.

'No Lucas, Keith wouldn't want you to give up you know that, he would want you to live your life the way he would have wanted you too'.

'I can't'.

'When have you ever given up, Lucas don't let what happened defeat you, Keith loved you and would want you to be the best version of yourself'.

'Nothing makes sense without him, he was going to be a dad, they where going to get married, my mum hasn't been home since his funeral, she's barely holding it together'.

She sat down beside him and took his hand.

'Lucas your barely holding it together and what makes this so hard is that you have people that care about you and your pushing them away like Brooke, she loves you so much just like I do, I know losing Keith you feel like you can't move on but you can, I'll be with you every step of the way, I promise'.

'What would I do with out you Hales'.

'Well, you'll never have to worry about that I'll always be here for you'.

'Thank you, you've been great these last few days'.

'Well your my best friend, I know you would have done the same if I was going through what your going through'.

'You almost did, how is Peyton doing I haven't spoken to her?'.

'She's okay, I know she has been sleeping through the night but she's back at home and that's the main thing'.

He nodded and looked at her.

'I know that this is supposed to be a cleansing for everyone and I appreciate what Brooke and Rachel where trying to do but I would much rather do this with the people I care about'.

'Well, I think I have the perfect place where we can all get together, come on'.

She pulled his arm as she stood up and led him out of the door.

Peyton was standing in one of the quieter hallways of the school looking at the notice board.

'What are you doing?'.

'Just looking at all my achievements in the last two years. I can't believe that my time here is almost over'.

'You looking forward to the next step in your life'.

She nodded

'Yeah, New York with my best friend but I'm worried about leaving Haley here alone'.

'She won't be alone for long, I'll swing by and check on her and you know Sam is going to be here every weekend'.

'I know but I'm not used to being so far away from her'.

'I know what you mean, when Sam left it took me a while to get used to not having him around it was a long process'.

'There is a lot of things I'm going to have to get used to, can I be honest with you'.

He nodded.

'I'm not sure if I want to do the whole college thing, I feel like I'll be turning my back on what really matters'.

'I think your mum would be happier that your going to school, I never got the choice and maybe I wish I did but I was brought up differently to you, Bobby would do anything for you girls to be normal and he knows that's never going to be easy things will always come after you and you know that but why you have the option, go to school and be normal for as long as you possibly can but never think your turning your back on what matters, you will find the answers your searching for'.

'Wow, Dean Winchester giving deep advice who knew that side of you existed'.

'I can be deep when I have to be'.

'You guys realise that Karen's Café has been closed since she left to go see her parents'.

Brooke said as Dean stopped the Impala opposite the café and Peyton looked back at her and smiled.

'No, Brooke it was closed until Haley opened it, now come on I think there's someone inside who wants to speak to you'.

She looked at Dean who winked at her as she got out of the car and followed them across the street to the café, which was far from empty as there small circle of friends was seated around the café listening to music and watching old basketball games.

'What is this?'.

Brooke asked as Lucas came over to her and took her hand and led her to the back of the Café

'Brooke, this is our cleansing for just us, I wasn't the only one that lost Keith, everyone in this room did we all have our own memories of Keith, including you'.

Her cheeks flushed red as she remembered the first time she actually meet Keith and he smiled at her.

'I know I haven't told you how much I love you lately but I do and it means everything to me knowing that your here'.

'I am here, we both are'.

'I know and I need to be thankful of that, I don't know what I would do without you sometimes, I'm so sorry for pushing you the way when all you've done it try and help me through this dark period'.

'You lost the man that raised you, you have every right to be mad, all the matters is now, I love you Lucas'.

He smiled as he leaned into kiss her.

'I love you too, Pretty Girl'.

Dean watched Peyton laugh with her friends as he looked down at his phone screen, he had received a call from a another friend in the business who could use his help in a hunt, his head was torn between staying and keeping Peyton safe or returning to the job, that he had been raised to do.

He looked as Sam put his arms around Haley and the younger singer girl turned round and smiled affectionately at his brother.

He didn't even realise that Peyton was standing beside him until she cleared her throat and he looked at her and then back at the phone as a message appeared with the hunters location.

'You know everyone's inside'.

He chuckled and looked at her.

'I know, I just had to answer a call'.

'Sounds important, everything okay?'.

'It was just a friend, he's run into some trouble and he could use my help on a case'.

'So why are you still standing here, you should go and if I'm the reason your staying, I'm telling you to go, there are other people out in the world that need you more than I do and as much as I've enjoyed having you around, I'll be okay with you leaving just make sure your back in time for my graduation'.

He nodded as she went to hug him and he hugged her back gently and inhaled the scent of her perfume as she moved back

'Be careful'.

'I always am'.

Without really thinking about she kissed him and he stood there shocked but kissed her back before pulling back and looking at her but he didn't speak the look in her eyes answered the question he wanted to ask.

'Thank you, for saving my life'.

'It was worth saving'.

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I noticed that the end of the last chapter I said that this chapter would be set the week of Keith's funeral but I jumped ahead three weeks and the next chapter will take place around graduation and will really set the story in motion, the next chapter should be up by next Saturday**

**Please Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	7. These twist and turns of fate

**These twist and turns of fate**

A warm breeze blew into the room causing the curtains to flutter.

He looked at the clock beside the bed and then turned to look at the girl who lay beside him, her body curved against his as she slept.

He moved her hair from the side of her face as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek.

She sighed lightly and her eyes opened as she turned to look at him, she could never get over how good he looked without a shirt on, she sat up slowly her fingers running up his chest and he groaned lightly as she pressed her lips to his and so began there morning kiss, he stroked her cheek affectionately with his thumb as there lips moved against each other.

His hand snaked around her waist pulling her body closer to his and she gasped as his lips moved to the hollow base of her throat.

'Good morning, my graduate'.

He murmured against her skin the vibrations made her giggle.

'I can't believe I'm graduating'.

She replied trying to catch her breath which was made very difficult with his lips on her skin.

'I'm not'.

He said huskily his hand running through her hair and she smiled as she kissed him again.

'I've made Tree Hill history, a junior has never graduated early before'.

'They made a exception for the most beautiful junior'.

She smiled at him and then looked at the clock behind him.

'I'm have to get out of bed, soon I have a few things to do before graduation'.

He nodded.

'I think you have another 30 minutes to spare'.

After Dean, left Tree Hill Haley was certain that Sam would be leaving with him but to her surprise he stayed, he left his father in search of a normal life and that normal life had been found with college but with Haley he felt more normal than he did in Boston.

There relationship had been going very well, he had become a very important part of her life and had easily fitted into the Tree Hill way of life.

While their relationship was getting stronger there where certain things that Haley wasn't ready for and he never pressured her into doing anything she wasn't sure about which was made there relationship so strong but while they had never taken that step in there relationship, the kissing was enough for both of them especially when it was this good.

The sun felt different on her skin as her feet beat down against the ground beneath them.

This would be her final run as a high school student, as she ran she passed many places that held different memories for her, some good and some bad but memories all the same.

Memories that would stay with her for the rest of her life, even if she wasn't sure what the rest of her life would hold.

'Peyton'.

She heard her name and smiled at Lucas as he stepped out of his house with a basketball in his hands.

Life has changed for Lucas in the last three months but the biggest changes happened only 6 weeks ago when Dan confessed to Keith's murder much to everyone surprise but his confession had caused Karen to go into labour a week earlier than she was expected to and now Lucas had welcomed his baby sister Lily into the world.

'Heading to the rivercourt?'.

'Yeah, just a pre graduation game with the guys'.

'Your last game before the big trip to LA'.

He nodded.

'How's your mum and Lily?'.

'They are both really well, you'll see them later are you still coming to the Café after the ceremony, my mum and deb have been working really hard'.

'Of course I'm coming'.

'What about the party?'.

'How could I forget Brooke has been sending me texts about it for the last week, she's made it impossible for me to forget'.

He chuckled and then looked at her.

'Can you believe that this it, we are finally leaving Tree Hill High'.

'I know, we're all going on to different things you in UCLA with Skills and Bevin and Brooke at FIDM and working with Victoria Secret,Nathan at Duke, Rachel heading to Florida, Mouth in MIT and Me and Hales in our parents old apartment in New York'.

'Still can't believe Haley is graduating with us'.

'I'm not she has our mums brains while I have out father's stubbornness'.

'Is your dad coming in for graduation?'.

'Yeah he came in last night but I think he felt weird staying at the house, don't think he's used to think of Haley having a boyfriend but he loves Sam but it's still weird for him'.

'Well I can't wait to meet him and what about Dean is he coming back into town to see you graduate?'.

The way he said it made her roll her eyes.

'Brooke has a such big mouth, she told you didn't she'.

'Yeah, she didn't mean to she was just more happy'.

'Why, it doesn't change anything and to answer your question, he should be coming but his job takes him all over but when I spoke to him the other day, he said was coming, so we'll see'.

Dean had been on the road for the last few hours, he had pulled the car of the road and slept in the back-seat for a couple of hours before getting back on the road. He had made her a promise and he planned to keep it.

He finally arrived in Tree Hill in search of two things food and coffee before his body crashed on him and he knew exactly where to get it as he parked his car on the familiar street and walked towards the Café, he had received a unexpected kiss in front of twelve weeks before.

He walked up the steps and into the Café that seemed to be filled of Tree Hill High Students.

He sat at a booth near the window and smiled at the waitress as she poured some much needed coffee into his cup before leaving him with the menu.

She walked into the Café loaded down with bags and for once they weren't things for her but gifts for the people in her life that she loved as she walked to the counter she spotted him, sitting there and walked over to him.

'Well,Well look whose back in town'.

He looked up at her and smiled at her.

'Hello Brooke'.

'Hey Dean, it's been a long time now what could possibly bring you back to Tree Hill, expect maybe a pretty tall blonde that we both know and that you could have possibly kissed before you left'.

He chuckled as he motioned for her to sit down.

'Brooke, it's good to see you

She winked at him.

'So she told you about the kiss then?'.

'Well not exactly I forced it out of her but I'm not surprised you two have ridiculous chemistry'.

'It wasn't like that it was goodbye kiss'.

She nodded and made a face/

'Sure it was listen to someone that knows tension when they see it, you two have it and you can both say that it was a goodbye kiss but I know better if it was a goodbye kiss why did you kiss her back'.

His silence answered her question which made her smile.

'Look who am I to say anything about you and Peyton but for what it's worth she's going to be thrilled to see you'.

'So I hear congratulations are in order for you, she told me about your deal with Victoria Secret'.

'Thanks, you know I still feel bad about bailing on her for New York'.

'Brooke, like she said to me your not bailing, this is a once in a life time opportunity, you'd be mad not to take it and I'm sure she'd drag you to LA if you didn't go'.

'I know but I can't believe that I only have a week left with all my friends before we move on to bigger and better things after today everything changes, who knows if we'll remember each other five years from now'.

'You will, you've been through something together that nobody else will understand'.

'Just like you and Peyton'.

Peyton was in her room, applying her make up when there was a knock at her bedroom door and she turned and looked at Haley as she stood in her doorway.

'Well look who has untangled themselves from Sammy Winchester'.

Haley rolled her eyes as she came to sit on her sisters bed.

'Ha Ha, Brooke's on her way'.

'Cool, you look pretty Haley'.

'Thanks, so do you, it's shame mum won't be here to see us graduate'.

'Well I hope I'm enough for you both'.

They both turned and looked at Bobby as he stood in the doorway.

'Daddy'.

They said at the same time as they got up and embraced there father who kissed both of there heads before smiling at both his daughters.

'Look at the two of you, graduating high school, you have no idea how proud I am of the two of you and your mother would have been so proud of the way you have both grown up, I know that you both miss her but at least a part of her will be with you both today'.

They both looked at him as he took two small boxes out of the inside pocket of jacket and placed one in each of there hands,

'Open them'.

Haley opened her box first to reveal a pair of silver earrings with small blue gems embedded in them.

'I used to put these on when we used to play dress up in mum's closet, they where my favourite'.

'I know, she would have loved for you to have them'.

Peyton looked at the box in her hand and opened it and as she did she felt tears in her eyes as she looked at the ring in the box, the ring held a special place in her heart as it was the ring she had chosen for her mum's 36th birthday, her last birthday before she was tragically taken from their lives.

'Peyton'.

Haley touched her sisters arm softly and she nodded.

'I'm okay, thank you dad'.

He put his arms around her and she looked at him.

'I know how much her death has affected you and I need you to know that she wouldn't want the pain of her death to affect the way you live your life, you are both the most important things in my life and I'm so happy to see that the lose of your mother didn't change you for the worst but made you the strong women I see in front of me today and after you graduate you are both going on to make a difference in this world because it's who me and your mum raised you to be and I love you both so much'.

Haley looked at her dad as she took Peyton's hand.

'We love you, too'.

'Sorry to interrupt but Brooke's outside'.

Haley and Peyton both wiped away the tears from there faces and looked at Sam.

'Okay, we'll tell her down in a sec'.

He nodded before turning to walk back downstairs.

'I'll let you girls finish getting ready, you both look beautiful'.

Tree Hill High car park was full of student and there parents as they made there way to into the school.

The girls all sat together as they waited for the others to arrive.

'Look at us if I must say we are the best looking group of soon to be graduates'.

Brooke said as they sat on the bench that had become there's in the quad

'Still can't believe this it is it, we are going in there as seniors and leaving as young adults'.

'We've been through a lot together but I don't think I'd be happy if I wasn't graduating with my best friend and my baby sister'.

'Aww look at Peyton, finally get sentimental about graduating took you long enough to join the party'.

'Sorry I guess I've had other things on my mind but I've finally joined the party and I'm looking forward to the meal and party tonight but I'm going to miss this place even the bad stuff'.

'Hey Bitches, ready to graduate'.

They all laughed as Rachel walked over with Bevin and the boys, Lucas walked over and kissed Brooke.

'Let's do it'.

They all stood in the room putting on there caps and gowns, taking pictures as they posed while pulling the funniest faces.

Haley was putting on her cap and gown and smiled at Nathan as he walked into the room.

'Hey'.

She said as he walked over to her.

'Hey, happy graduation'.

'You too, still can't believe I'm doing this, graduating with you guys'.

'Haley, your the smartest person I know you and I want to say how sorry I am for the way I treated you it was wrong'.

'Nathan, the past is the past, you don't need to apologise'.

'I do, I treated you badly and I know that and seeing you with Sam, seeing how happy he makes you, I don't think I ever heard you laugh the way I've seen you laugh with him. He is the guy worthy of being your boyfriend I never was but I at least hope we can leave graduate and be friends'.

'Nathan, you are my friend, we've been through a lot together and you will find someone who is right for you'.

'It's shame I didn't see what I had with you until it was too late'.

'Some things are just not meant to be' but at the end you still end up with a good friend, now what do you say we put the past behind us and graduate as friends'.

He nodded as she pulled him to join the join the others.

As she walked out of the bathroom she heard the sound of someone whistling at her bit she ignored them as kept on walking.

'Blondie, nice legs;.

She smirked as she turned round and looked at Dean who smiled at her.

'You made it'.

He nodded as he hugged her.

'I made you a promise, I don't normally keep my promises'.

'I'm glad you kept this one'.

He looked at her taking in her appearance, she looked much better since the last time he saw her, there was a sparkle in her eyes and her skin was glowing with excitement.

'You look good'.

She smiled

'You too, you scrub up well'.

He ran his fingers over the suit he was wearing and shrugged.

'You sound so surprised'.

'Well, I've not seen you in a suit before it's a change from the leather jacket and plaid look you love so much'.

He rolled his eyes and then smiled as Haley walked out into the Hallway.

'Dean'.

'Haley, hiding my brother under that gown'.

'Your funny, no your brother is in the auditorium where you should be heading because it's time for us to graduate'.

He nodded and then looked at Peyton.

'Don't trip on stage'.

'Funny Winchester, try not to hit on anything while we graduate'.

'Don't worry I don't have my eye on anyone'.

Haley looked between the two of them and then rolled her eyes.

'Okay enough with the sexual tension, let's go'.

They walked into the auditorium the sounds of applause and cheering filled the air, they all sat in the there different places in the auditorium but all thinking about the memories they shared together as Principle Turner called out each students name but for Peyton and Haley these people meant more to them than they would know, they where there first real friends apart from Sam and Dean that they had.

'Brooke Davis'.

'Rachel Gattina'.

'Marvin McFadden'.

'Bevin Mirskey'.

'Nathan Scott'.

'Making Tree Hill history as the first junior to graduate Haley Singer'.

'Peyton Singer'.

'Antwon Taylor'.

'And final your class valedictorian Lucas Scott'.

Lucas stood up and the podium and looked out at the sea of faces.

_'Today we have graduated and are heading into the world to discover who we are supposed to be._

_Remember today for it is the beginning of always.  
>A promise. Like a reward for persisting through life so long alone.<br>A belief in each other and the possibility of love.  
>A decision to ignore, simply rise above the pain of the past.<br>A covenant, which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties.  
>A celebration of the chance taken and the challenge that lies ahead.<br>For two will always be stronger than one, like a team braced against the tempest civil world.  
>And love will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality.<br>Only an announcement to the world of feelings long held. Promises made long ago._

After stopping by the Café for lunch, everyone headed home to get ready for the party.

While the girls where getting ready, Bobby was downstairs sharing a beer with Sam and Dean.

'So any word from your father while you've been on the road?'.

Bobby asked Dean who shrugged.

'No, nothing he don't want to be found'.

The way he spoke caught Sam's attention but he didn't say anything and instead changed the conversation.

'Bobby, are you sticking around until the girls leave for New York?'.

'I'd love to but I was working a case with Rufus, he gave me two days off but I'm leaving first thing in the morning, I wish I didn't have to but they understand the life of a hunter is always moving'.

'I hear that one'.

'What about you boys what are your plans now that the girls are moving?'.

'Well I know what I'm doing but what about you Sammy?'.

The sound of upbeat music filled Haley's room as she danced around her room, she didn't even hear her bedroom door open until she turned around to find Sam standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

'Nice moves'.

'Why thank you'.

'How does it feel being a graduate?'.

He asked as he stepped into the room and put his arms around her waist and she smiled up at him.

'It feels pretty good, exciting almost not knowing what's going to happen next'.

'So I have something for you, it's not much but I saw it and I thought of you'.

She looked at him curiously as he turned to his duffel that was shoved under her bed and opened it before returning to her.

'Close your eyes'.

She did as she was told with no arguments and felt him gently touch her wrist and then something cold brushed against her skin.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked down at her wrist, he had placed a silver bracelet with small charms on her wrist.

'Do you like it?'.

Without answering she pressed her lips to his and kissed him which surprised him as he stumbled backwards with her and landed on her bed with her straddling his lap and he looked up at her with a soft smile/

'I love it and I love you'.

'You love me?'.

'Of course I love you, I've loved since out first kiss'.

He sat up and put his hands around her and into her eyes that seemed lighter now than had before.

'I love you'.

She sighed in relief as he pressed his lips back to hers.

Peyton smiled at the sound of Haley and Sam's combined laughter as she walked out of the shower

She looked at the ring on her finger and stroked the cool silver as she looked at her reflection before walking into her closet to get her clothes.

Once she was dressed she returned to her room to find Dean looking at her music collection.

'Are you sure your dad isn't going to tell you to change?'.

Dean said with a chuckle commenting on her outfit that consisted of shorts and ankle boots.

'I'm 18, so thanks for coming here I know your busy saving lives and hunting things but it means a lot to me that I can count on you'.

'You can always count on me'.

They both turned as the sound of Haley laughter filled the air.

'He makes her so happy, I'm glad they have each other now'.

'He finally found the normal life he was searching for but what about you, your always putting Haley's happiness first don't you want that?'.

'Maybe but I'm way to twisted to be with anyone, I mean who would want to date the girl who keeps a knife under her bed and has a few guns in her trunk'.

'Good point, you know your not so twisted have you met me'.

'Your not that bad you attempted having a normal relationship which means your doing better than me, I mean my longest relationship last four days, which was my personal best but enough with the past I'm graduate and we have a party to get to'.

'A party in a old house in the woods, what is that about?'.

'It's a right of passage for every senior year to have there last party at this house before going there separate ways'.

**One Week Later**

Haley bounced Lily on her lap while Lucas packed the last of his things into his suitcase.

'I'm going to miss you Haley'.

'I'm going to miss you, Lucas but I know we are going to keep in touch'.

'Of course, as soon as me and Brooke get settled in LA, you and Peyton have to come out and see us'.

'Definitely, but are you sure you'll have time for me I hear LA changes people'.

'Well it won't be changing me, I know who I am but what about you what are you going to do out in New York while Peyton's at school'.

'I don't know I still haven't thought about it, get a job or two, whose now New York is the city of opportunity'.

'Well I'm sure what ever you do, your going to be amazing at'.

'Yeah and if not I'll still be happy'.

'I can't believe this it, it was bad enough saying goodbye to everyone else but saying goodbye to you is harder than I thought it would be'.

'I know, who k new when I moved here, I would make the best friend I've known'.

'Who knew that behind that moody blonde exterior was one of the most caring people I know, who is capable of being happy if she let's herself be open to it'.

'Brooke'.

'Look I know you say there is nothing there but there is and you deserve to be happy more than anyone I know, you've spent the last two years not letting anyone close to you and then he comes to town and I see this whole different side of Peyton, the side that is full of energy and a spark that he only brings out of you and I love that version of you just as much as I love this more complicated version of you but all I want is to call my best friend in a months time and find out that she made a move on the hot guy she's known most of her life'.

Dean shoved his cellphone into his pocket when he spotted Sam come round the corner after going for a run.

'You do know that it's just gone 10 right?'.

'Yeah, I just got a message from dad'.

Sam looked at his brother for a moment and then spoke.

'What did he say?'.

'More like what didn't he say, it was coordinates he's send me on a case'.

'So what's the problem?'.

'There isn't a problem I just don't want to do it alone and I know you booked out on all this hunting stuff but I could really use your Sam, I think dad's in trouble he would never turn down a case unless there was something more important at stake'.

'Like the demon that killed mum'.

'Then there where two'.

Peyton and Haley held hands as they walked away from Lucas house after waving him and Brooke off as they started on there road trip to LA.

'Hey, we'll see them again'.

Peyton nodded.

'I know, I guess I've gotten so used to having them in our lives it just sucks now that everyone we love has left and now we're the only ones left'.

'Yes but we have New York'.

'Do we?'.

Haley looked at Peyton as they turned onto there road, the impala could be seen in the distance as they walked and talked

'What do you mean?'.

'You know what I mean, is New York really where we need to be, I know that it's into where I want to be, I know where I need to be and it's not studying art and business, it's out there on the road trying to piece puzzle together, why did mum die 8 years ago, why did a demon try and kill me four months ago, Haley I need to know why I need to be out there making sure it doesn't happen again and I understand that this isn't what you want but for me I need this'.

'Your my sister and I'll be by your side always but are you sure you really want to turn your back on school and hunt, look what it did to John, he's obsessed with the hunt and he abandoned his family because of it'.

'I will never become obsessed but as long as I'm out there helping people, then I'll be okay'.

Sam could see Haley and Peyton as they walked towards there home and looked at Dean who nodded at him.

'Go I'll be inside'.

He stood up from the porch and turned into the house as Haley and Peyton came closer.

Sam saw the look they exchanged as Peyton walked past him and touched his arm as she walked inside closing the door behind her.

'Hey,Lucas and Brooke gone?'.

'Yeah, they just left, there road tripping it to LA'.

'Sounds nice, look I need to talk you about something',

'Funny I need to talk to you but you go first'.

He took her hand as they sat down on the porch and he looked at her.

'Haley the last 12 weeks have been the best 12 weeks of my life'.

'For me too'.

He smiled as he touched her face.

'I should have known with things going so well that something was going to come along and change everything and today it did, my dad sent Dean a message coordinates the same old marine crap but Dean he wants me to go with him and I know we only had a limited amount of time left with each other before you left for New York but I need to go with Dean not because I feel obligated by my father but for Dean he's my brother and he dropped everything when I called him all those weeks ago to come here without an argument and I owe him for so much and I hate to think that I'm just abandoning you'.

'But you need to help your brother, I get it because I need to help my sister'.

'Is she okay?'.

'She will be, she's not going to New York in fact college is the furthest thing from her mind right now, she wants to be out on the road looking for the answers and helping people'.

'She wants to hunt'.

'Yeah she just told me and I'm not that surprised by it I was wondering how long it would take her before she just disappeared in the night but like Dean is your brother, she's my sister and I don't want her out there alone, I've come close to losing her twice I don't want to know I lost her forever and I wasn't there to help her'.

'Haley are you saying what I think your saying?'.

'Yeah, looks like your not the only one going back on the road'.

He nodded and kissed her as a thought crossed his mind.

'I have a suggestion'.

Peyton was in her room, her bed was covered with knives and guns, that used to belong to her mum that she had discovered a year after they moved to Tree Hill, she looked at the supply and then turned back into her closet, she knew that she wouldn't be able to bring everything she owned and started to go though her closet pulling out the things that she needed while looking at her laptop as she used the internet to scan for a case, she hadn't wasted any-time in her preparation.

Dean was heading downstairs when he walked past her open door and spotted the guns and knives on her bed and walked into her room to find her packing a bags in her closet.

'So your really doing it?'.

He asked and she looked up from what she was doing and nodded.

'Yeah, school was never the right place for me and I'll feel better knowing I'm making a difference like everyone expects me too please don't be mad at me'.

'I'm not mad, I get it I know I tried to talk you out of it but if it's what you want to do, then who am to stop you'.

'Thank you'.

They both shared a look and then turned to the door as they heard the sound of Haley and Sam's footsteps coming towards the room and then they appeared in the doorway, hand in hand.

'You two talked?'.

Dean asked as Peyton stopped packing and looked between the two of them.

'Yeah, we talked and we both don't want you out there alone but we can't be apart from each other'.

'I know'.

Dean commented and Haley smiled at him.

'That's why we came up with a better idea, that means we can hunt but still be together'.

'What you two want to get married?'.

Dean asked not understand and Peyton sighed.

'No, they don't want to get married, they want us to work together, it makes four heads are better than two'.

He looked at her and then back at Sam and Haley.

'Really, you think the four of us can work together?'.

'Sure, I mean my parents hunted together why not it make sense'.

Dean thought about it for a while and then nodded.

'Fine, but no love stuff while working a case, it's strictly business'.

The sun had finally set in Tree Hill, Peyton had just returned from giving Harley to Karen who was surprised but accepted the dog saying she'd look after her,

Peyton looked at the house as she opened the boot and loaded the the trunk with the a few more weapons, life on the road was always unpredictable, she then put trick top down and put her and Haley's bags on top.

She heard the trunk of the impala slam shut and looked at Dean as he walked towards her.

As Sam and Haley walked out of the house, Haley turning of all the lights behind her and bolting the door shut,

'You ready to do this?'.

Dean asked as he stood beside Peyton who nodded.

'Yeah'.

She smiled at Haley as she handed her the car keys.

'I think you two may need these'.

She said before looking at Dean.

'Do you mind losing Sam, for me'.

'No just don't touch the radio'.

'I know driver picks the music, shotgun shuts there cake-hole besides I have my iPod'.

The cars sped through Tree Hill, with each Winchester behind the wheel, while both Peyton and Haley watched the place they called home fly past there eyes as they drove past the rivercourt.

They both remembered what remained there all there games scattered around the ground with the words

_We Were Here_

Sprayed on the gravel floor.

'Goodbye Tree Hill'.

They both said at the same moment as the cars drove past Thanks for visiting Tree Hill sign, which soon became a blur in the distance.

**So that's it Peyton and Haley are on the road with the Winchesters and it's going to a be very emotional and humorous ride.**

**Sam and Haley will continue to grow, while Peyton and Dean dance around each other which leads to a lot of tension especially with life on the road but there will also be some Brooke and Lucas mentioned but there will be demons, ghost, witches, ex girlfriends, possession, jealousy,obsession and shape shifters that reveal to much to Peyton.**

**I know I skipped out the party but I needed to get the story moving and it wasn't vital to the plot.**

**Review make me smile so let me know what you think.**


	8. The lonely forest

**The lonely forest**

Life on the road was never going to be glamorous and both Peyton and Haley knew that in fact they accepted it.

They got used to staying in motels, with questionable sheets or having to sleep in a car.

It was the life they had chosen, so they had no right to complain and they never did.

Even when they found a motel, it would most often end with them alternating the sleeping arrangements if the motel could only offer one room with one bed they would alternate between Sam and Haley or Dean and Peyton getting to sleep in a bed.

They proved themselves very capable of getting the job done which Sam and Dean weren't exactly shocked by considering who their father was but it helped having them having when Dean's charm didn't get them far to have two girls who where able to sway the hardest person with the softest look in their eyes.

It was nearly three months since they graduated, three months since they left Tree Hill, Three months since John sent Dean the coordinates.

He had sent Dean a few coordinate messages but soon enough they started working there own cases.

It was one of those days when they weren't working a case, so they where in Las Cruces, New Mexico on what happened to be the the hottest week of the year.

With nothing to do but relax before the next job called and they where back on the road.

The water felt good against her skin, it was the first time in months that she had been able to enjoy the comfort of a shower, she ran her hands through her hair which had grown but a haircut wasn't on her list of priorities any-more.

She reached her arm out of the shower and took the towel from the side wrapping it tightly around her body as she stepped out of the shower.

She twisted her hair to the top of her head and kept it in place with a clip.

She opened the bathroom door to find that the hotel room she shared with Dean was empty, the bed they shared was unmade just like they had left it.

As she walked towards the bed and leaned down to pick up her bag, she spotted the note he had left her.

'Gone to that bar down the road, meet me when you finished being a girl'.

She screwed up the note and chucked into the trash can.

Even though she had got used to living motel to motel, the tension between Dean and Peyton was palpable.

While there older siblings where trying to avoid their obvious attraction, Haley and Sam where still going strong.

They had argued a few times during the beginning with Sam constantly worrying about Haley's safety but that argument was pretty much ended when she saved him from being attacked by Haakapanizi back in Atlanta.

While there relationship had been getting strong, there was also a lot of tension between the two of them that was at boiling point.

It was very hard when your constantly on the move finding time to be alone was always impossible with them never being alone expect for at night and then they where so tired from the day that sleep was the only thing on there minds.

But that didn't mean that it wasn't frustrating for Haley who had waited so long and now she was ready and had the most perfect guy in her world who had never pressured her into anything was waiting so calmly and she had no idea how he done it

She walked back towards there room, the heat was almost to much for her as she walked with the cold bucket of ice in her hands.

She opened the room door to find that he was in the process of getting dressed, he turned and looked at her and she just stared at his chest.

A warm breeze blew into the room through the open windows as he ran his hand up her leg.

'It's so hot'.

She gasped as he kissed her collarbone.

'I know, it's almost too hot'.

He murmured against her skin, it still amazed him how she reacted to his lips on her skin.

Her hands gripped the muscles of his back as he moved his lips slowly down from her collarbone.

Her breathing changed from slow breathes to soft pants as his body pressed against hers.

'Stop'.

He heard her say between kisses and he looked down at her before sitting up.

'Sorry'.

'No, I want to you know I do but something about this doesn't seem right'.

'Something about us?'.

'No, the heat wave, I know I may be reading into this but I think there maybe something going on here'.

'Haley, this is our first free day in months and you think that something is going on I think you've been working to hard'.

'I'm serious, I just need to make sure'.

He looked at her and reached for his t-shirt which was on the floor.

'Research'.

She nodded at how well he knew what she wanted to do before kissing him and putting her hands on his face.

'Research'.

When Peyton walked into the door, she knew exactly where to find Dean, she went to the bar first flashing the fake I.D Brooke had made her and then sat at the bar and turned in her seat and looked towards him where he was in the middle of hustling a man out of his money through a game of pool.

He winked at her and then went back to the game, she smiled as the bartender placed a drink in front of her and then turned as she heard a groan and the man was now handing Dean his money.

'So how much have you made so far?'.

Peyton asked as Dean came to the bat with a smirk on his face.

'$500'.

'Good the next rounds on you'.

'Fine, I tried calling Sammy but he's not answering'.

'I think him and Haley have plans to be alone for the day'.

Dean went to say something but Peyton gave him a stern look.

'Before you say anything remember that Haley is my sister and I can kick your ass'.

'Noted, you look relaxed'.

'Relaxed, is the right word it feels good not working a case but I'm sorry I thought we would have found your dad by now'.

He shrugged.

'I know he's out there and we'll find him when we find but this is good, working cases I mean you and Haley have been kick ass and taking names'.

'You sound so impressed'.

'I am, who knew back when we first met as kids, you would two would turn into this girls that on the surfaces seem perfectly normal but can actually handle themselves when it comes to it'.

'Were Singer girls'.

'Well here's too you being a singer girl'.

'Haley, I have no idea what I'm searching for nothing has happened that has caught my attention'.

'I'm not crazy, I know something's going on my dad worked a case like this back when I was a kid, I remember he went to New Mexico with Rufus and he came back and he and my mum where talking about how the job and I remember talking about the heat and I know it's connected'.

He looked at her, she had proven herself to be very handy when it came to facing unknown supernatural beings, in fact Dean had called her their own personal Encyclopedia of the supernatural.

'Wait, I think I found something'.

He got up from his place at the table and went to sit beside her on the bed to where she had her laptop open.

'10 years ago, in Santa Fe, there was a heatwave very much like the one today, anyway a few local men where founding wandering the woods, talking about losing their lives to the devil and they did literally lose their lives, wives left them with nothing, they lost there homes and jobs even their closest friends turned on them'.

'Why would that be news-worthy, just sounds like a run of bad luck'.

'It made the papers because all these events happened in a week, the same week that local children went missing and these men ended up taking their own lives, this must to have been the case my dad was working'.

She reached for her cell phone and dialled in Bobby's number, Bobby wasn't best pleased when he found out that his girls where hunting but he soon came around when he heard from other hunters who knew him, how well his girls where doing and that he should be proud of them.

'Haley, is everything okay?'.

'Yes, dad everything's fine, I need to ask you something remember back when me and Peyton where kids and you and Rufus worked that case in Santa Fe what where you hunting?'.

'Chullachaqui, why?'.

'I think something's going on here again, maybe it's just me being imagining a case where there isn't one but I found a old newspaper article online and maybe Sam is right and the heatwave is play with my head but it could be something'.

'Trust your instincts, me and Rufus thought it was nothing once but we where proved wrong'.

Dean was watching Peyton use her charm to while playing a game of darts with a couple of college boys that had strolled into the bar looking for some escape from the heat of the sun.

He watched her flick her hair, laugh at there jokes which must have been terrible from the volume of her faux laughter and then she would lightly touch there arms before looking in his direction, he knew what she was doing he was doing it himself he was hardly alone he was sitting with a couple of girls that had walked in with the college boys, this was just part of them avoiding the truth they made each other jealous, neither of them where game players but this was what it had come down to for them to avoid the obvious so while they spent most of there time together flirting or being snarky, they often found themselves needing that distraction from what was going on between them.

He watched as she smiled and walked away from the boys waving a few notes in his direction and then he looked towards the door as Sam and Haley walked in.

'Excuse me'.

He said to the very disappointed girls as he walked away.

'Finally come to join the party'.

'No, we're here to break the party we may have a serious problem on our hands'.

Peyton and Dean looked at each other

'What exactly is a Chullachaqui?'.

Peyton asked as her and Dean both looked at the laptop screen and read the article that Haley had found earlier.

'It's a devil of the of the jungle, in the case the surround forest, it lures men into the deepest darkest part of the forest, where it allows you to take a part in a challenger but if you refuse as in the case of these men that did so you'll lose everything, from your job to your family even your closes friends end up becoming your worst enemy'.

'What's about the missing children'.

Sam and Haley shared a uneasy look.

'It tends to eat young children, sometimes not all of them but what it doesn't eat it turns'.

'Do we know how to kill it?'.

Sam nodded

'Yeah, according the legend a weapon made of wood and metal to the heart and fire but guns will injure it but that's all'

'Weapon made of wood and metal, an arrow, I don't think anyone is just going to hand over a crossbow to us'.

'They will if they don't know it's taken and it just so happens that there is a museum in the area full of native American weaponry'.

Peyton smiled at Haley it amazed her how willing Haley was to break the law when they needed to.

'Great so why me and Haley are off stealing Native American tools, you two have a visit to pay to the local police station, Agents'.

Can I help you?'.

Sam and Dean both looked up at the detective as he walked out of his office.

'We hope so, I'm Agent Carter and this is my colleague Agent Burke'.

The detective looked at both of there I.D's.

'Don't take this the wrong way agents but you two are bit young to be FBI'.

'Youngest in the bureau but we work hard and get the job done'.

'So, Detective Scott, what can you the kids that went missing'.

The detective looked at them completely stunned which made Dean stop with the question he was about to ask.

'How do you know about that we haven't even made it official yet'.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

'Sorry, we're talking about this kids that went missing in Santa Fe in 1996, you used to work over there. you were the leading officer in that case'

He nodded.

'Yes, I was I don't really know what I can tell, 8 kids in all went missing, there was never sign of a struggle, most of the disappearances happened while the child was playing outside the family home, I didn't realise the FBI was still interested in this case'.

'The case never closed but we think we have new evidence but we still need information'.

The detective nodded at Sam and looked at Dean as he cleared his throat

'How many children have gone missing recently'.

'3 so far, in the last 48 hours, I've had officers out searching the forest but we've come up with nothing, it's just to similar'.

Sam nodded.

'What about the men that committed suicide what can you tell us about them?'.

The detective stood up and walked over to the filing cabinet and pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the cabinet and pulled out a file which he handed to Dean.

'Your going to need to see these'.

Peyton was standing outside leaning against the wall of the Santa Fe, museum of Native American history.

She was waiting for her moment to walk inside the museum, Haley had gone inside to find help with her car and who could refuse a pretty blonde who didn't know a thing about cars but in reality she knew more than people would expect,

She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket.

**Security guard heading back to post.**

**Your On.**

She closed the message and slipped the phone into her back pocket, before walking in behind a family.

As she walked in she clocked the first security camera as she walked through the main doors towards the payment desk, she spotted a security guard walking into the security room and followed after him, pulling out her cell phone as she pretended be on the phone as she casually walked into the room, much to the surprise of the security guard.

'Oh My God, I really have no sense of direction, well according to my ex boyfriend'.

She said in a strong southern accent as the security guard smiled at her.

'Can I help y sou?'.

'I hope so, I'm having car trouble and I'm totally lost, you don't know anything about cars do you'.

'Yeah, but I'm not exactly supposed to leave my post, I'm the only security guard on duty'.

She nodded.

'I understand but I have a job interview in a hour'.

He sighed and nodded at her.

'Let me see what I can do, wait here'.

She nodded at him as he walked out of the door, leaving her in the room in alone, she looked at the screen before pressing eject on the VCR.

While Peyton was stealing the video tape, Haley had spotted the security guard coming in her direction and opened the museum leaflet and held it to her face as she walked in his direction, with her view blocked she walked into him causing them both to fall down.

'I'm sorry, I should pay more attention to where I'm going'.

Haley said as he helped her up to her feet before slipping the keys she had just swiped from him into her pocket.

Sam and Dean where back at the hotel in Sam and Haley's room going through the cases files from the disappearances and suicides from 1996, when the door opened and Haley walked in followed by Peyton.

'How did it go at the museum'.

Sam asked as Haley put her bag on the bed.

'Good, we're going back to night'.

Peyton said as her she threw the security tape to Dean and Haley waved the keys in her hands.

'Wow, I've said it once and I'll say it again you Singer girls are sneaky'.

'Thank you, what about you what did you find out?'.

Dean held up a file which Peyton took out of his hands as she sat beside him at the table and opened the file.

'You've got to be kidding me, the children that went missing and the men that killed themselves where related, so if a man a refuses not only does it turn your bad but it will take your child and what bigger punishment is there for refusing a devil than losing a child, it's a good thing no children have gone missing yet'.

'Don't speak to soon'.

Sam's voice cut in.

'Four children have gone missing over the last two days, they just haven't made it official yet because there still hoping they find the kids and here's the kicker we visited there family homes and there when we asked the mother's about the father's they told us they where no longer in the picture'.

'That doesn't mean there dead though right I mean we have a chance of finding the kids before there father's kill themselves'.

'Well, now we know what we are dealing with we can end this now before anyone ends up dead'.

'Well the museum will be closed to the public at 7 but it's doors won't close until 10 after the cleaners leave but you won't need to worry, so you'll just have to go back then'.

'What about the alarm'.

Dean asked with a amused tone which Haley ignored as she handed Sam a piece of paper.

Which he looked at and then looked at her.

'Do I even want to know how you've got this'.

'No but thank Peyton, she will be distracting the security guard while you borrow the crossbow'.

'Well I'm hot blooded, check it and see'.

Peyton turned her hand and glared at Dean as she slipped the sunglasses down her nose.

'Rise and shine sleepy head'.

'Seriously, Dean'.

'Sorry princess but we have a Chullachaqui to hunt and Haley thinks the best way to hunt it is to head out into the woods and set up camp'.

'I understand that but your singing I don't understand'.

He chuckled as he threw a quick glance in her direction.

'Don't act like you don't love my singing'.

'No I love when your not singing'.

'Well I'm hot blooded,check it and see,I got fever of a hundred and three'.

Haley and Sam, where unloading the comet when the impala pulled up behind them, they could both hear Dean's attempt at singing.

As soon as the car came to a stop Peyton launched herself from the car.

'Oh Thank god, I couldn't take another minute of his singing'.

'You loved it and you know it'.

Dean said as he got out of the car and threw her bag at her which she caught.

'So, the heart of the forest is here'.

Haley tapped her index finger on the map.

'So we're going be setting up camp here'.

She tapped on another part of the map.

'Okay, let's rock and roll'.

They all turned and looked at Dean before gathering up there things and heading of into the woods.

The heat of the sun was beating down on them through the shade of the trees, they had been walking for a couple of hours.

Before they finally came to a stop, where they al dropped there stuff and started to set up camp, well Sam and Dean set up camp while Peyton and Haley went to set up there own personal Chullachaqui alarm by adding charms to the bushes that surrounded there camp sight.

'So how was your drink with Chris?'.

Haley asked as they collected wood for a fire.

'It was just a drink, I don't see wedding bells in our future, why the interest in my drinking companions'.

'No interest in them but your my sister and I have a interest in your life'.

'Well, there is no need for interest in my love life or lack of one'.

'You do know, it doesn't have to be that way'.

'Ending this conversation now'.

Peyton looked at Haley as they approached the sight to find that the tents where all ready set up, Sam appeared from inside a tent and smiled towards them both as they dumped the wood they had collected on the floor.

Sam crawled out of the tent and brushed the grass of his legs as he stood up and as Haley came over to inspect the tent.

'Good job'.

She said as he leaned into kiss her.

'Glad you approve, Dean's gone to get us food, there was a store a few miles back'.

Peyton nodded and then yawned.

'Well, I'm going to grab a quick nap after I was rudely interrupted earlier, wake me when foods here'.

She got into a tent and zipped it up behind her, leaving Sam and Haley alone in the blistering heat.

'So'

He said as he stroked her hair and she looked at him and smiled.

'So, I'm sorry about the other day'.

'It's okay, we don't need to rush this'.

'How do you do that?'.

'Do what?'.

'Be so patient, I mean if I was you I would be losing my mind a little bit'.

'Well maybe I am but your worth me losing my mind over'.

He smiled down at her, stroking her cheek as he leaned into kiss her, she seemed to have no resistant to his kiss, even now when they where supposed to be focused on the task at hand, she felt her resistant slipping away as he held her close.

He felt her hands resting against his chest as she gently pushed him back.

'Stop'.

He said and she nodded.

'Yes, I think Peyton has the right idea'.

He looked at her and then turned to the tent.

'Ladies first'.

She got into the tent and he followed behind her, zipping it behind him and then turning to look back at her, she was planning to take a rest but he was calling to her and she moved towards him and kissed him, her body falling victim to him all over again.

The moon was high in the sky, the animals where all asleep the only sound that could be heard was that of the insects of the night and the low breathing of Sam and Dean as they moved through the forest slowly as they looked for the creature.

They hadn't come across any sign of the creature until Sam had found a discarded teddy bear and now they where heading back to camp after no sign of the Chullachaqui.

The light from the fire lit up the sky as they headed back.

'So that was a bust'.

Dean commented as they walked through the darkness.

'Or maybe this thing is smarter than we thought'.

She woke up in sweat and needed to cool herself down and unzipped the tent to find that the fire was dying there was no sign that Sam or Dean had returned.

She threw some more wood on the fire and looked over to where her sister lay outside her tent with her sleeping bag open and gun tucked carefully under her shirt.

She headed towards the stream that flowed just next to the camp, she leaned down in front of the steam and cupped her hands as she collected water before splashing her face the water felt good against her skin.

The sound of chiming made her stir from her sleep, she sat up automatically and grasped her gun in her hands, she looked around and noticed that tent was now unzipped.

'Haley'.

She called out as she got to her feet, the sound of movement seemed closer to the camp and then she heard the muffled sound of screaming.

'Haley'.

She yelled as she ran in the direction of the screaming, her heart beat furiously against her chest.

The sound of screaming suddenly stopped as she reached the stream to find herself standing alone, with no sign of Haley anywhere.

'Where are they?',

Sam asked as they entered the camp to find it deserted, the sound of a branch snapping made the both turn round guns cocked and raised as Peyton returned.

'Peyton, what happened, where's Haley?'.

She couldn't look Sam in the eye.

'She's gone, I didn't even know she had gotten up, why wasn't I listening out for her'.,

'Hey, it's going to be okay, we'll get her back'.

Dean said as he looked at her and then at his brother.

'What are we waiting for, we need to find her now'.

Peyton looked at Sam and nodded.

She wasn't alone that she was certain of as she looked around the dark cave and found herself face to face with a girl who cowered in the corner.

'Where is it?'.

She asked but the girl didn't speak but just stared at her, a smell caught her attention it wasn't pleasant but putrid enough to make her stomach turn.

She turned her head and found the reason for the smell and felt the bile burn in her throat, there was a pile of rotting flesh and she didn't want to know who it belonged to either.

The girl started to whimper and she found herself face to face with the Chullachaqui, it looked human but she knew looks could be deceiving, it studied her closely as it raised it's hand to her face and touched her cheek and she cringed away from it's rough,scaly touch.

It then turned it's attention away from her and looked back at the girl and motioned for her to come to it, the child resisted but this angered the creature as it moved over to them with deadly speed and pulled the girl out, she couldn't have been older than 10 as it pulled her by her hair and struck her one, the force of the blow knocking her out.

She felt guilty, she was supposed be watching out for Haley, she had let her down and now she had no idea where she was.

'Sammy, we are going to find her?'.

Dean was trying his best to calm Sam down but without success, they where back in the woods, searching for any sign of the creature and Haley's passing but where coming up empty.

The sky was turning from dark to light they had no idea how long they had been searching for Haley but the chirping of birds made Peyton look up as the first rays of the sun, broke through the sky.

'Haley where are you?'.

She whispered as she came to a stop, how would she tell her dad that she lost Haley, how could she look Sam in the eyes knowing that if she had been on guard that Haley would still be with them.

That was when something caught her eye, it was something she recognised, something that told her Haley was nearby.

She had closed her eyes,not so she could sleep but so didn't have to see the creature return, she didn't need to know what it done to that girl.

She couldn't hear it moving around her but she refused to open, her eyes, the smell of rotting flesh, was too much for to take at this point was enough to make her heave and the contents of her stomach onto the ground.

She felt something moving beside her and opened her eyes slightly to find the young girl standing near her, a large bruise covered her right cheek but apart from that she seemed to be fine, well from what Haley could see she seemed to be fine.

'Is it here?'.

She whispered.

'No, it left'.

'Okay, are you hurt'.

'No, I just want to go home'.

'I know, I'm here to help, do you know how you got here?'.

'Yes'.

'Okay, show me'.

Haley pushed herself to her feet and took the small child's hand as it led her through a maze of small caves, as they moved the sound of loud growl filled the air and they moved faster than they had before, the girl pulling Haley along but the growling seemed to get closer and Haley at the girl.

'Listen to me, I need you to take this and run, my sister is out there looking for me'

The girl went to refuse but screamed as the creature appeared behind Haley throwing her against the wall.

She looked at the girl as the creature towered over her with it's fist raised.

'Run'.

Darkness was all she could see but she could hear something, it was the sound of fear, her head pounded against her skull, she opened her eyes and found her hands bound tightly.

She tried to cut through the ropes using the sharp rock but without success, her eyes darted all around the darkness, there across from her it watched her again, liked it did before but it was different.

It got up slowly to it's feet but this time it was more crouched down and she finally could see how disfigured it truly was as it stalked towards her.

This was when she realised that she wasn't alone, as the creature was coming towards her but just passed her.

She tried to turn herself around to see who was behind her but she didn't need to as a a body landed in front of her, it was a boy he couldn't have been older than 12, he looked at her, eyes wide with fear and then he looked back at the cause of his fear.

'Please, I want to go home'.

He pleaded but the creature growled as it started to circle the boy.

'Your father refused me, your my prize'.

It replied before it lunged at the boy and his eyes landed on her as he tried to fight the creature but he wasn't strong enough and was easily overpowered and she closed her eyes as his screams filled the air.

She opened her eyes slightly focusing on the creature, it was still hunched over the boy with it's back turned to her, she shifted her body the ropes pulling on her arms, she caught sight of two more people just like her there arms where bound but they where motionless but they where alive for now.

Sam and Dean where looking at the map, while Peyton rested against a tree.

'We'll find her Sammy'.

Dean wasn't just saying this for Sam but for Peyton, she was beating herself up for Haley going missing the first place.

As they looked at the map, something made Peyton open her eyes and she got to her feet slowly before running into the forest.

'Peyton'.

They both called out after her as they ran after her.

She kept running until she came to a sudden stop and found herself looking at the girl, who was crying and shaking.

The girl opened her hand and placed the silver necklace in Peyton's palm, just as Sam and Dean caught up with her.

'Did this girl, give you this?'.

Peyton showed the girl a picture of Haley and she nodded.

'Yes, she told me to run'.

Sam looked at the girl who was still visibly shaken.

'Can you show us where she is?'.

The girl nodded at him as Peyton took her hand and looked at her comfortingly.

'Your okay, your safe now'.

The creature continued to feed and her eyes remained close, she had heard the boy last breath escape her lips, tears rolled down her cheeks, she had joined her sister on this quest to help people and she had listened to a boy with a life to live die in front of her.

The bile was burning her throat as she listened to flesh tear and bones snap.

She tried to block it out, she figure out how she was going to get herself out of this or she was even going to get out of this alive.

She didn't want to die, knowing that she hadn't bonded herself to Sam in every way possible, she didn't want to leave Peyton or her dad, she didn't want Dean to have to put back together the lives of the people she left behind.

The girl led them back to the start of the underground caverns, she started to tremble again and Peyton squeezed her hand to reassure her.

'Listen I'm going to stay with you and keep you safe'.

'Are you sure?'.

Peyton looked at Sam and nodded.

'Yeah, I'll protect her'.

'Your going to need this then'.

Dean handed her the bag that contained the crossbow.

'Get my sister out of there'.

He nodded.

'We will and you make that shot count'.

'I will, you two be careful'.

They both looked at her and nodded before walking into the cavern both of them moving slowly guns, raised as they walked inside slowly the light from Sam's flash-light faded away and Peyton turned to look at the girl and leading her to a tree that was a few metres away from the entrance of the cavern.

'You know how to climb a tree right'.

The smell of rotting flesh was all Sam and Dean could smell as they crept through the cavern.

The deeper the got the worse the smell, seemed to be which was a sign that they where heading in the right direction.

You ready to do this?'.

Dean asked as they came to a stop and Sam nodded.

'Yes'.

'Okay they, HERE BEASTY BEASTY'.

She opened her eyes as the sound of that voice she knew echoed through the cave.

She watched as the creature turned it's attention away from it's meal and let out a sound that made her cringe as it disappeared from her sight.

They could hear the angry sounds it made as it came out of the darkness.

Sam moved through the shadows as it passed them.

'Hey ugly, I'm right here'.

It snarled as Dean appeared from another cavern and aimed his gun at it shooting it in the shoulder, this distraction made gave Sam the perfect opportunity to run.

He ran back in the direction that it had come from.

The sound of fast moving footsteps had her on alert as she tried to cut herself free, she could feel the ropes loosening but the footsteps where getting close.

'Haley'.

She looked at him, as he ran into the opening and sighed.

'Help me'.

He came up to her and looked at her, before reaching avoid her and cutting her free.

She rubbed her wrists before turning around and going to the other two that remained bounded.

She used Sam's knife to cut down a boy, who looked at Haley

'Thank you'.

He murmured as Sam helped him stand up straight but as Haley went to free the other girl, she noticed that she wasn't breathing at all and she looked at Sam who was supporting the boy.

'She's dead'.

He looked down at as she cut the girl free.

'She deserves more than this'.

He nodded and went to take the girl's body in his arms.

'Come on'.

Dean had no idea where he was running to but he could see the opening of the cavern just a few feet away from him where Peyton was waiting, the Chullachaqui.

was right behind him moving faster than Dean would have expected.

'Hey'.

Dean looked up as Peyton stood at the opening with the crossbow in her hands, aimed directly at the Chullachaqui.

It growled deeply as it spotted Peyton and then raced towards her knocking Dean out of the way as it charged at her.

She started to run as it broke into daylight and charged towards her but she stopped in her tracks and turned and with one movement of her hand, the arrow when flying towards it and struck it directly in the chest.

It screamed out in pain making her cover her ears as it staggered backwards before falling to the ground.

She walked over to it and looked down into it's dark red eyes as they closed and then looked up at the girl who was sitting in the tree.

'It's okay, it won't hurt you again'.

She was sitting crossed legged on the bed, when the door opened and Sam walked back inside.

'How are you feeling?'.

He asked as he sat beside her and looked at her.

'I've been better, I guess I have to get used to not being able to save everyone'.

'Don't beat yourself up over what happened today, it wasn't your fault'.

'I know, did you get the kids home okay?'.

'Yeah, looks like when Peyton killed the Chullachaqui, it's curse of bad luck ended because the family unit was back together'.

'At least something good came out of this day'.

She said to herself before looking at him, with a look that puzzled him.

'Are you okay?'.

She nodded as she took his hands in hers and smiled.

''You almost lost me today'.

'I'll never lose you'.

'I'll hold you too that'.

**Sorry the delay & the length of this chapter I made quite a few changes to this chapter before I was finally happy with how it ended.**

**This was my own spin on Wendigo, so I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Each chapter will focus on a certain character or relationship, so the next chapter is going to follow the storyline of Skin (106) and will focus on Dean/Peyton.**


	9. The Skin I live in

**The Skin I live in.**

His laptop rested in his lap, as she lay beside him her hand resting on his chest

While he browsed through his email, it had been a long time since he had been in contact with his friends from college.

He skimmed through his in box deleting the junk and opening emails from his professors and friends, who all wanted to know what happened to him.

She started to wake beside him and she looked up at him, her eyes full of tiredness.

'What are you doing?'.

'Sorry, I was just checking emails'.

She turned her head and looked at the clock on the side.

'Your checking emails at 2am, we just worked a job and now your reading emails, Sam you need to sleep, I need to sleep and I can't do that with checking emails, go to sleep your emails will still be there in the morning'.

He sighed and nodded at her, before closing the laptop and resting it on the floor before settling down under the covers, she moved closer to him as he put his arm around her waist.

'Your right, go back to sleep'.

He whispered into her hair before kissing the nape of her neck.

'I say Miami'.

'You would say Miami, any excuse to see girls in hardly any clothing and your all over it, well I say Indiana, beside you got to pick the last case we worked'.

'You know I have a way we can settle this'.

Dean said as they walked out of the coffee shop and she raised a eyebrow.

'Catch'.

Haley there Sam a towel as the door started to knock repeatedly.

'I wonder what they are arguing about now?',

Sam called out as she went to open the door, to Peyton who was holding two cups of coffee, which she handed to Haley.

'Good Morning'.

Haley looked at her sister.

'Why are you so cheery so early in the morning'.

Haley asked looking at her sister.

'Yeah, Peyton why so cheery?'.

She looked at Dean once before looking back at Haley.

'What's wrong with me being cheery?'.

'Everything, so what is it that you want me settle?'.

Dean chuckled and then looked at Sam as he walked out of the bathroom, looking down at his cell phone.

'Miami or Indiana'.

Peyton said and Haley looked at them both and shrugged.

'I don't know, what do you think Sam'.

She turned and looked at Sam who seemed to be distracted by something on his phone.

'What is it?',

She asked standing beside him and he looked at her and then back at his phone.

'A friend of mine from Boston, her and her brother where home from college and he got arrested last night for murder'.

'I'm sorry'.

'Haley, you don't understand would never Zack would never kill someone'.

'Maybe Zack isn't the person you thought he was'.

Sam looked at Dean and then back at the phone.

'Well, there's only one way to find out, we're going to St Louis'.

'Sam, I'm not sure that this is our problem'.

'I agree with her, Sammy'.

'There my friends, what if Lucas or Brooke where in this situation, would you just ignore it'.

'Are you alright?'.

She asked him as they sat in the car in front of a house and he looked at her.

'I don't know'.

He replied looking back at the house and she moved in her seat and put her hand on his face.

'Sam, it's okay to be upset this is your friend and I'm sorry I didn't get that, do you want me to come with you'.

'Yes'.

She smiled at him before getting out of the car and he followed after her, she walked around the car and took his hand.

'It will be okay'.

He smiled and kissed her head and then turned as Dean pulled up behind them.

'No Peyton?'.

'No, she's going to look into this, are you sure you want to do this?'.

Dean asked looking at Sam.

'Yes'.

They walked up to the front door as Sam knocked the door.

'Sam, what are you doing here?'.

'I got your email'.

'I didn't expect you to come here'.

She said as they hugged and she smiled at Dean and Haley

'Aren't you going to introduce us?'.

She asked looking at Sam.

'Sorry, Becky this is my older brother, Dean and this is Haley, my girlfriend'.

'The Haley'.

Dean chuckled, while Haley felt her cheeks getting warmer and Sam looked at Haley and then at Becky.

'Yes, the Haley'.

'What exactly happened?'.

Haley asked as they all stood in the living room and Becky looked at her.

'Zack left here last night and went home and he said once he got there

Emily was tied to a chair, covered in blood, she looked like she had gotten attacked and she was breathing, he called the police and they arrested him but the only way he could have killed her is if was in two' places at one'.

'What do you mean?'.

'The police have a CCTV video that shows Zack going into her building and the time stamp say 9.30 pm and the police say she died between 9,30 and 10 so how could Zack kill her when he was here until midnight, we where playing poker with some old friends and drinking a few beers, so tell me how he killed his girlfriend without leaving my sight'.

'We should get a look at the crime scene'.

'What'.

Dean said looking at Sam but Haley nodded in agreement

Sam looked at Haley and Dean.

'What could you do?'.

She asked and Haley smiled.

'Well not us but my sister, she'll be able to help us, Dean why don't you call her'.

He looked at her and nodded as he got up and headed to the front door with his cell in his hands, Sam followed after him leaving Haley with Becky.

'I'm sorry about before I was just surprised'.

'You didn't expect to see me'.

'No it wasn't that, it's just Sam was very popular with the girls in college but he never went out with any of them, I mean I thought he wasn't into girls so I asked him and he told me about this amazing girl, he knew and how she was his best friend and that her name was Haley and the way he spoke about you it was really obvious why no other girl caught his attention, he really loves you and your lucky Sam is one the greatest guys I know'.

'I am lucky everyday I get to fall in love with him all over again'.

She said with a smile as Sam and Dean returned to the room.

'She'll meet me there, she thinks that it's best only one person meets her so to contaminate the crime scene'.

'That makes sense'.

'Becky, we're here to help I believe you about Zack but now we have to prove his innocence'.

'Okay, I'll go get you the keys'.

Once Becky was out of ear shot, Dean looked at Sam.

'Really 'we should check out the crime scene'.

'Look, I know what you think but two places at once come on Dean, we've looked at cases for less'.

He saw her before she saw him, she was standing under the shade of a tree.

He pulled the car up beside the tree and she looked at him as he got out of the car.

'Here'.

She threw him a pair of gloves and he put them on without question before handing her the keys.

He followed her to the front door of the house and she opened the door slowly and then bent down to go under the yellow tape that ran across the door.

The house was in a state blood covered most of the surfaces, he closed the door behind them and she looked at him.

'What are the police saying?'.

'Well, there is no signs to say it was a break in, so they think that Emily let her attacker into the house, which means she knew them'.

'Exactly but I saw a copy of that tape and it looks like Zack but I've read his statement and his sisters and his friends and they all give him the perfect alibi, it just doesn't make sense,there has to be something we're missing'.

'So if he didn't do it who did?'.

'I don't know but Sam is right, this may be our kind of case'.

'Of course Sam is right when is he not right'.

She chuckled and then moved over to the window to look outside and found a dog snarling at her before barking loudly.

'That's strange'.

Dean said appearing behind her and she looked back at him.

'Not really, animals can sense the paranormal'.

She turned and they found themselves with only a few inches between them, they had been finding themselves in closes quarters a lot, it didn't help that they shared a bed and more than often he had woken up finding himself closer to her than when first fell asleep, the distance between them became non existent when they slept there bodies where drawn to each other.

'I'm going to call Haley and fill her in'.

She said as his eyes landed on her lips and he nodded.

'Sure, I'll look for clues'.

'Okay, we'll see you back at the motel'.

Haley put her phone back in her pocket and turned to look at Sam as he walked outside.

'What did she say'.

'Well she thinks this is our kind of case, she thinks we need to get hold of the security tape that Becky mentioned earlier'.

'What was that about the security tape'.

They both looked at Becky.

'Is there any chance you could call your lawyer and get a copy'.

'I don't have to, I stole it from his desk, I had to see it myself'.

'Of course, do you mind showing us the tape'.

'Sure, follow me'.

Sam sat beside Becky, while Haley sat on the edge of the chair studying the tape closely.

'Here he comes'.

Becky said as they watched as Zack appeared on screen and Sam and Haley both spotted something and looked at each other as the door bell rang.

'I'll get it'.

'Hey, becks can we get some coffee'.

'Sure, let me get the door first'.

She went to answer the door to find Dean standing there with Peyton who smiled at her.

'You must be Haley's sister thank you helping'.

'It's my pleasure your brother is innocent'.

'Thank you, Sam and Haley are in the living room would you like coffee'.

'Coffee would be great'.

Peyton said with a smile as she followed Dean into the living room where Sam and Haley where whispering in low voices.

'What's going on?'.

'Watch this'.

Haley rewound the video to just a few seconds before zack walked to the house and then paused the screen as his dark eyes went from dark to a pale white.

'What the hell was that?'.

'Camera flare but I've never seen a camera flare like that before'.

'Neither have I but remember what dad used to tell us that in a lot of cultures a photo can capture a soul'.

'Wow Bobby loved to freak you girls out didn't he'.

'Shut up and listen remember the dog from before maybe it saw this'.

'But what is this exactly, his evil doppelgänger twin'.

'Maybe but whatever it is, it's killing people and getting away with it'.

'Dean, wake up'.

She had to be dreaming there was no way in hell that she could hear Sam's voice but when she opened her eyes and rolled over that is exactly what she could hear, Sam was shaking Dean who was mumbling for Sam to leave him alone.

'Sam, seriously what the hell are you doing?'.

Dean finally snapped as he sat up almost hitting Peyton as he did with the pillow.

'I'm sorry but I was sleeping and then I realised something'.

'What that your the most annoying brother in the world?'.

'No, just get up and come with me'.

He replied flipping on the lamp beside the bed and Peyton sat up and glared at them both.

'You know what Dean go with him because if you don't I'm going to kill both of you, so please go with him'.

Dean looked at her and then at Sam before fling back the covers and getting out of bed, Sam handed him, his jeans which he snatched from him as he pulled them on and then he looked back at Peyton, who was fluffing the pillows.

'That's right, you sleep not like I don't want to be sleeping right now'.

'Sorry Dean but it isn't my sister that was waking me up, it's your brother'.

He rolled his eyes and then looked at Sam.

'Okay, so tell me what is so damn urgent that you had to get me out of bed so early'.

'The video tape shows the killer entering the apartment but not leaving?'.

'So your saying he came out of the back door?'.

'Exactly which means he should have left some sort of trail for us to follow, a trail that the police wouldn't think of pursing because they caught Zack inside'.

'That still doesn't explain why, you got me up before 7am'.

'Wow, Dean you seem to be really upset that I got you out of bed, sorry that I disturb your spooning session with Peyton'.

'I don't spoon'.

'Whatever'.

Sam said turning his head and looking at the wall.

'What is that?'.

He walked over to the wall and there on the white painted brick was a blood stain

'It's blood, someone definitely came this way'.

'So, I heard you and Dean where spooning?'.

Haley said with a smirk as her and Peyton walked out of a coffee shop.

'I'm seriously considering killing Sam, there was no spooning, I don't spoon, I have never have spooned and I certainly will never spoon with Dean'.

'You won't spoon with him but you no problem kissing or flirting with him, that makes perfect sense'.

'Just because it doesn't make sense to you, doesn't mean it doesn't make perfect sense to me, fine I'll admit I like him if that what you want to hear'.

'I already know that you like him, you'd have to be blind not to notice the crazy sexual tension you two have going on, I mean I'm surprised you two haven't already stepped over into more than friends territory'.

Peyton rolled her eyes and then spotted a ambulance on the corner of the road surrounded by people and police cars.

'Something's going on'

'What happened?'.

Haley asked as they came to the stand in front of a apartment complex, a women turned to look at her.

'My neighbour tried to kill his wife, tied her up and beat her'.

'Really?'.

'Yeah, he seemed like such a nice guy, he would always wave and say hello in the morning when he was on his way to work, he seemed like a nice guy but then you never really know what's going on behind closed doors'.

Peyton and Haley looked as the man was lead to a police car and then they turned and walked away as the car sped past them.

Sam was still looking for some sort of clue to lead them to where there mystery killer had disappeared to when Dean appeared with his phone against his ear.

'So turns out I was wrong about this not being our kind of problem?'.

'Nice to hear you admit it but why the change?'.

'Haley called a man tried to kill his wife, a few streets from here but the funny thing is that this the man was driving home from a trip in Atlanta when his wife was attacked, which means he was in two places at once, but when he arrives home he sees himself in the house but the cops obviously think he's a nut job'.

'Where's Haley now?'.

'She's on her way to the hospital to speak to the wife, while Peyton talks with the police'.

'So we have two dark doubles attacking the people they love in the same way'.

'Yeah, Haley and Peyton have a theory that it maybe the same thing attacks'.

'Shapeshifter, something that can make itself look like anyone?'.

'Makes sense every culture has it's own shapeshifter lore, legends of creatures who transform themselves into animals or other men'.

'Werewolves,Skinwalkers'.

'Exactly, so now we have two attacks within a few blocks of each other, we definitely have a shapeshifter problem'.

'Okay, so let me ask you this in all this shapeshifter lore can any of them fly?'.

'Not that I know of, why?'.

'I picked up a trail and it lead me all the way here but then it just disappeared, someone came out of the back of the house and headed this way but then it suddenly ends and I'm guessing that if we go check out the new crime scene the trail will start and then suddenly end'.

'So maybe if it didn't go up, maybe it went down'.

The light of the flash-light filled the darkness as they moved through the sewer.

They only sound that could be heard was from the rats that ran across the drain pipes.

'This must run past the latest victims house, it must use the sewer system to get around'.

'Your right there, check it out?'.

Sam leans down behind Dean who is touching a pile of blood and skin with his pocket knife.

'I just had a really sick thought what if when the shapeshifter changes shape, it sheds it's previous skin'.

'That's disgusting'.

Peyton walked out of the police station crossed the street, she was unaware that she was being watched as she bought a cup of coffee from a vendor and then continued down the street, shaking her long blonde hair free from the tight bun she had put into as she did this she was completely unaware of the fact that she was being watched as she hailed a taxi.

'You know there is one thing I learned from dad when it came to Shapeshifters, no matter what kind there is only one sure fire way to kill it'.

'Silver bullet to the heart'.

'Exactly'.

Sam stood up as his phone started to ring and answered it.

'Haley'.

'Hey, where are you?'.

'Near Zacks, checking a few things out why?'.

'Rebecca called me, she's pissed she told her lawyers that she let Dean and Peyton go to the crime scene and he told her that there is no Detective Peyton Blake and that she may have just compromised her brother's entire case'.

'Damn'.

'She doesn't want us looking into this any more Sam, we may have just ruined her brother's case'.

'I'm just trying to help'.

'I know you are'.

'Look I've got to go me and Dean may have found where this thing is hiding'.

'Okay, I'll see you later'.

Dean walked around from the back of the car and looked at Sam.

'What's with the face'.

'Becky, knows we lied and she's pissed we may have just ruined Zack's case'.

Dean sighed and looked at Sam.

'Look this is what I was talking about you lied to your friend to help them out and then your same lie just messed everything up, I'm not saying this to be a dick but Sam things would be easier if you where less like you and more like me'.

'No offence Dean but I don't really want to be like you, if I was like you, me and Haley wouldn't be together'.

'What would being more like me have to do with you and Haley, if anything you would have made your move sooner'.

'Really then why haven't you made your move on a certain blonde, that we both know'.

'Yeah I'm not talking about that now we have a shapeshifter to hunt, so shall we'.

They had been walking through the sewer system for a while the daylight had started to fade away, turning into darkness and Dean and Sam still hadn't found the thing.

'I think we're close to it's lair'.

'Why?'.

'Because there's another lovely, puke inducing pile right next to your face, that's why?',

'That's so sick'.  
>Sam commented in a disgusted tone, as they both look around the area and the light from the flash-light hit's a dark corner revealing a pile of clothing.<p>

'It must have lived here for a while'.

'How many innocent people do you think have gone to prison because of the murders it's committed'.

Sam asked as he inspected the clothes to find not only clothes but passports and other forms of I.D

'Who knows'.

Sam turned to look back at Dean and sees the shapeshifter in the form of a young Asian man standing behind Dean.

'Dean'.

Dean turns round and the shapeshifter punches him his head hitting of a pipe as he falls to the ground.

'Go get the son of a bitch'.

Dean yells as Sam goes to help him but then runs after the shapeshifter.

'We miss you guys too'.

There was a quick knock at the door before Peyton opened the door and walked into the room.

'I've got to go but I'll speak to you soon'.

She threw her phone back onto the bed.

'Who was that?'.

'Lucas, he was just checking in, he wanted to know how New York was treating us?'.

'What did you tell him?',

'I told him as much of the truth as I could, I told him that we are doing the whole Thelma and Louise thing minus the police chase and the driving off the cliff part'.

'Why didn't you just tell him that we're New York'.

'I didn't tell him because Becky is so mad at Sam for lying to her and I'd hate for Lucas or Brooke to be that mad at us, it's just easier when there are no lies involved and after Brooke saw that day it's bad enough she knows now what is really out there but I don't want her to think that we are always in constant danger'.

'I get it, so how are they?'.

His head was killing him, he tried to move but was unable to thanks to the ropes that had him bounded, the air is thick with the smell of damp, then he hears footsteps as someone walks in front of him.

'Sammy, your awake?'.

'Where is my brother?'.

'Don't worry about Dean, I'd be more worried about you'.

'Where is he?'.

The shapeshifter looked at Sam and walking away, leaving Sam alone, a deep groan fills the air followed by screaming after a while it stops and the shapeshifter returns and looks at Sam.

'You've got to be kidding me'.

'You wanted your brother and here I am'.

'You are not my brother'.

The shapeshifter chuckled before grimacing as he held his head and then smiled.

'I may not be your brother but do you think Peyton will notice the difference or maybe Haley?'.

'There not stupid they'll see right through this they know Dean'.

'Yes but you forget Sammy, I know Dean now too and he has a soft spot for Peyton and I don't blame him I've been watching her all day and she is treat'.

'You touch her and Dean will kill you'.

'Well you better hope I don't kill her first'.

She walked back into her empty hotel room and started to undress as she picked up a towel and wrapped it around herself as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, before returning into the room and pulling fresh clothes out of her bag, as she walked back into the bathroom she turned on the radio.

She hung the clothes over the side and the dropped the towel as she stepped under the warm water of the shower.

The music from the radio was so loud that she didn't hear the room door open and someone come inside or that someone was in the bathroom standing outside watching the silhouette of her body as she showered.

She turned of the taps and reached for the towel wrapping it tightly around her body as she stepped out of the shower, she dried her skin and started to get dressed, it was then that she heard the hotel room door open and then close.

'Dean'.

She called out as she pulled on her shirt and started to button it up as she walked back into the room.

'Hey'.

He turned and looked at her and she looked at the cut on his head.

'What happened to you?'.

She asked him walking over and touching his forehead, he winched when her fingers touched the wound.

'Me and Sam had a run in with the shapeshifter'.

'I can see that, let me clean that up for you, you sit'.

He sat down without any argument and she opened her smaller bag and took out a small first aid kit and then stood in front of him, he looked up at her as she wiped the wound clean, he did flinch when the antiseptic touched his skin.

'Don't be such a wimp, now stay still'.

As she cleaned the wound she noticed how he was staring at her.

'Why are you staring at me like that?'.

She asked as she turned to throw the wipes in the trash can and he stood up and walked up behind her, she turned round and found that he wasn't letting there be any personal space between them,

'Your a distraction it's hard not to stare'.

He continued to pull at the ropes and felt them start to give before he was finally free, he pulls the blanket covering him from of his body and stands up, his flash-light is just in front of him, he picks it up turning it on as he tries to find the way out.

He hears movement ahead of him and walks towards it.

'Sammy'.

Sam turned and looked at Dean.

'Dean'

'Yeah'.

'How do I know it's really you and not the shapeshifter'.

Dean looked at Sam as he went to help him.

'It's me, now'.

'Yeah it left a while ago, looking just like you'.

He said as Dean untied the last knot in the ropes allowing him to stand up.

'Where did it go?'.

'To the motel, Dean it's after Peyton, he told he's been watching her, it was strange it didn't just look like you, it was almost becoming you'.

'How is that possible?'.

'Don't ask me it was like it was downloading your thoughts and memories plus the way it spoke about Peyton that was more you than anything, she's going to be in danger if she doesn't realise it's not you'.

'You got your cell on you'.

'No, he must have taken it'.

'Dean, what are you doing?'.

She asked as he moved closer to her, forcing her to press her body up against the counter as his arms came up on either side of her.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he moved closer to her, his body pressed up right against hers.

'Dean, what has gotten into you?'.

'Would you believe me if I said you'.

Without warning he pressed his lips against hers, something was different his lips didn't feel the same against hers, not like they did before when she first kissed him, it was rough, he gripped her skin tightly as she tried to push him away.

'Dean, stop'.

She pushed him away and he looked at her.

'What the hell is wrong with you?'.

She yelled and he glared at her.

'Nothing is wrong with me you just need to calm down'.

'Calm down, what the hell was that?'.

He looked at her and she felt her blood run cold as his eyes changed from green to a strange tone of silver and a strange smile appeared on his face.

'Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, I mean I don't understand what you and him are exactly , are you just messing with his head in these skimpy little outfits you call clothes'

'Your not Dean'.

'Shame no one is going to believe you'.

'I will, get the hell away from my sister'.

The shapeshifter turned and looked at Haley who was holding a silver knife in her hand.

'Do you even know how to use that little girl'.

'If you where really Dean you'd know the answer to that question'.

She threw the knife towards him and it hit him the shoulder, he yelled in pain as he staggered around and then ran past her and out of the door.

'You okay?'.

'Yeah, how did you know it wasn't Dean'.

'Dean called me telling me that the shapeshifter attacked him and Sam'.

'Where are they?'.

'No there way back now, where do you think it went?'.

'I have no idea'.

'Is there a reason you are knocking my door, I told Haley I don't want to see anyone of you'.

'I know but you see I've had a really bad night'.

He said stepping into the house without a invite and she looked at him.

'Are you bleeding?'.

'Yeah I got into a fight with a bitch, let's hope you don't fight me'.

Sam and Dean walked into the Sam and Haley's hotel room to find Peyton and Haley waiting for them.

Dean looked right at Peyton.

'Did he hurt you?'.

'No, are you okay?'.

'Yeah, well I will be once I find my car and then the dick running around with my face'.

Sam's phone started to ring and he picked it up.

'Hello, Becky'.

They all looked at Sam as he held the phone to his ears, they could hear the panic in Becky's voice as she spoke and then they heard her scream.

'Becky'.

Sam yelled as the phone line went dead.

'It's got Becky'.

'I'm calling the police'.

'You'll be calling the police out on me'.

Haley looked at Dean.

'If I don't call them Becky will die so it's either she dies or your wanted by the cops'.

'Call them'.

The next few hours where torture for Dean, the police had raided Becky's house and found shapeshifter Dean there after attempting to kill Becky and now his face was being shown on every news report it wasn't even midnight yet and he was already a wanted criminal.

He was with Sam as they made there way to Becky's to retrieve his car.

'Baby, I'm sorry'.

He said as he spots the impala parked behind Becky's house

'Finally something in my life is right'.

A police car suddenly pulls up beside the impala.

'We need to get out of here'.

They go to leave but another car appears and blocks them in, Sam looks at Dean and nodded towards a fence.

'Get out of here'.

'What about you?'.

'I'm not the one wanted for attempted murder, I'll be fine just get out of here'.

Dean goes to the fence and looks back at Sam.

'Stay away from the sewers'.nodded

But Dean doesn't respond as he jumps the fence, leaving Sam to deal with the police that approach him.

'Hands in the air'.

'Why couldn't you just listen to Sam and stay away from the sewers'.

Peyton said as she walked behind Dean.

'Look it this thing made it personal first it stole my car, then it tried to attack you and now it's got me being hunted by the police for attempted murder, screw waiting I want my justice'.

'There's light up ahead'.

He looked back at her.

'Stay close'.

They walked carefully into a chamber filled with candle light.

'That's so disgusting'.

Peyton commented on the piles of blood and skin and Dean put his finger on her lips as they saw something moving under a sheet on the ground, he crept over to it and looked at her as he pulled the sheet back.

'Rebecca'.

'What happened to you?'.

Peyton asked as Dean untied her.

'I was waiting for a taxi outside of the hospital when someone jumped me and I woke up here and this thing it looked like you and then it turned into me and called Sam'.

'What did it say to Sam?'.

'It told Sam to come over because it was scared that someone was watching me'.

'Okay, come on we need to get back to your place'.

'Becky, I'm here'.

Sam called out as he walked into the house, there was no sign of anyone at home, he closed the door quietly behind him as he walked stepped into the house.

He pulled out his phone and dialled in Becky's number and heard the phone ringing from another room, he followed the sound and spotted the phone resting on the coffee table, he goes to pick it up but is suddenly struck over the head.

He glared at the shapeshifter as it walked around in front of him, he had tied his hands and was resting against a bookcase as the shapeshifter, poured himself a drink.

'So what's the plan, what are you going to do yo me?'.

'Technically I won't be doing anything but Dean let's just say he will be on the run for the rest of his life'.

'You don't know my brother, they'll never catch him'.

'We'll just see about that, anyway enough chit chat, any last words?.

'Why couldn't you just listen to Sam and stay away from the sewers'.

Peyton said as she walked behind Dean.

'Look it this thing made it personal first it stole my car, then it tried to attack you and now it's got me being hunted by the police for attempted murder, screw waiting I want my justice'.

'There's light up ahead'.

He looked back at her.

'Stay close'.

They walked carefully into a chamber filled with candle light.

'That's so disgusting'.

Peyton commented on the piles of blood and skin and Dean put his finger on her lips as they saw something moving under a sheet on the ground, he crept over to it and looked at her as he pulled the sheet back.

'Rebecca'.

'What happened to you?'.

Peyton asked as Dean untied her.

'I was waiting for a taxi outside of the hospital when someone jumped me and I woke up here and this thing it looked like you and then it turned into me and called Sam'.

'What did it say to Sam?'.

'It told Sam to come over because it was scared that someone was watching me'.

'Okay, come on we need to get back to your place'.

'Becky, I'm here'.

Sam called out as he walked into the house, there was no sign of anyone at home, he closed the door quietly behind him as he walked stepped into the house.

He pulled out his phone and dialled in Becky's number and heard the phone ringing from another room, he followed the sound and spotted the phone resting on the coffee table, he goes to pick it up but is suddenly struck over the head.

Sam looked at him and then at the knife, he pulls out from the pool table and starts to run his fingers across the sharp blade before putting it back into the pool table and turning his back on Sam as he pours himself another drink.

Sam kicks out his legs knocking the shapeshifter to the ground, he sits up quickly cutting through the ropes on his hands as the shapeshifter pulls a shard of broken glass out of his palm.

'Your going to regret that?'

He lunged at Sam knocking them both to the ground, knocking the knife out of Sam's hands.

They continue to fight, until the shapeshifter gets the upper hand and has Sam pinned to the ground gasping for breath as the shapeshifter tightens his grip on his throat.

'Hey'

The shapeshifter turns around suddenly as Dean stands in the doorway with Peyton behind him, he moves release Sam's throat from his grip and Sam's head slumps back to the ground.

As Dean aims his gun at the shapeshifter and shoots him in the heart twice, the shapeshifter hits the wall and then falls to the ground.

Peyton goes over to Sam and helps him up, while Dean walks over to the shapeshifter and pulls his necklace of the shapeshifter before looking over at Sam.

'You okay, Sammy?'.

'So this is your life now?'.

Becky and Sam are standing in front of her house

'Pretty much, I'm sorry for lying to you but I really did want to help you'.

'I know but Sam a little honesty wouldn't hurt Sam'.

Sam chuckled.

'Yeah your right'.

'So is this why you left school to hunt things with your brother'.

'No I left because of Haley'.

'Well your lucky to have her',

Sam looked up at Haley who waiting for him across the road..

'She makes this job more bearable'.

'You know everyone misses you at school'.

'I miss them too but this is my life and I can't run from it forever'.

She hugs him and he sighs as he pulls away.

'Keep in touch'.

'I'll try'.

He smiles at her as he walks over to Haley who waves at Becky.

'You okay?'.

'Yeah, it's just hard saying goodbye'.

'So I need to say something and I guess I'm saying it now because even though it tried to kill me the shapeshifter made a good point'.

'About what?'.

'Me and you, what exactly are we doing here Dean?'.

'I don't know, I don't know how to do this'.

'You think I do, I have no clue but I do have feelings have for you, I'm not going to deny that any more'

'I don't know how to be a boyfriend but I know what your feeling I feel it too'

She walked closer to him and as he stopped packing his bag, as she bit her bottom lip.

'So Dean, what's the next move'.

He reached out for her hands and pulled her to him, bringing his hand to her face as he kissed her, her hands played with his hair as he stepped backwards and fell onto the bed but there lips stayed connected before she pulled away letting him sit up but she stayed in his lap.

'So who do you think won the bet between Sam and Haley about when this was going to happen?'.

'Out of all of us we won the bet, you know this isn't going to be easy'.

'I know, how does it feel Dean knowing that the only girl you can look at now is me'.

'I was always looking at you'.

**I know this chapter has been a long time coming but I've finally finished it and yes Peyton and Dean are together now but they won't be having a smooth run like Haley and Sam because they are not Haley and Sam,**

**The next chapter will not be as delayed as this and will be by next week.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought. **


	10. You Make Me Feel

**You make me Feel**

Her kiss tasted of salt and lemon and he couldn't get enough of the taste as she sat in his lap as they sat in the corner of some dive bar.

This was there version of a normal date, his stubble tickled her face causing her to laugh and he looked at her.

'I'm sorry baby but you really need to shave'.

'Here was me, thinking you liked the feel of stubble against your skin'.

'I do especially your stubble but I don't think stubble rash is going to be a good look on me'.

'Trust me, I think anything will be a good look on you I mean my shirt looks so damn sexy on you'.

She laughed and kissed him again while he played with the hem of his shirt she wore.

'So damn sexy'.

'Shame you don't want to see what is under the shirt'.

She said with a mocking tone and he sighed almost regretting his own words to her a few days before.

_They had just got back from working a case which ended up in her clothing being torn revealing different parts of her skin to his eyes and he couldn't take his eyes of her._

_She turned to face him as she held a beer bottle in her hand and passed it to him._

_'Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare'._

_'I can't help it'._

_He stepped closer to her, hooking his fingers into the belt loops on her jeans pulling her to him._

_'Hey'._

_She said looking into his eyes that always left her flustered._

_'You okay, you took a beating today'._

_'I'm fine nothing a hot shower won't fix, care to join me'._

_She asked nipping at his bottom lip and he groaned lightly as he wrapped his arm around her his hand slipping under the flimsy material of her tank top stroking her lower back._

_'You have no idea how much I want to but I can't'._

_'What?'._

_'Hey, it's nothing to do with you well it is but trust me there is nothing I want more than to take you into that shower and get you dirty in a whole other way but I can't not yet'._

_'Are you telling me you want to wait'._

_'It kills me to say this but yes, your not just some chick I've picked up in a bar you are Peyton, Bobby's daughter, the sexiest chick I know and my girlfriend and I want to do this right'._

_'Who knew deep down you could be respectable'._

While Peyton and Dean spent their evening hunt free in some bar, Sam and Haley had just finished dinner and where now walking down the street hand in hand back to their hotel.

'Thank you for dinner'.

Haley said as she held the red rose he brought her in her other hand.

'Your welcome, I'm just glad we finally got to do this go on a date in restaurant and not in some diner on the side of the road'.

'I liked our diner dates'.

'I knew there was a reason I loved you'.

'Only one'.

'No there are many reasons why I love you'.

'I love you too, Sammy'.

She said with a soft laugh, that filled his ears.

Her laughter always had a way of lifting his mood even when he wasn't lost in thoughts.

They turned the corner and ended back up the hotel, it was a change from the usual roadside hotel, this hotel had room service along with maid service.

They walked into their room and he switched on the lights while she took of her jacket before heading to the bathroom.

'I'll be back'.

She walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her while Sam took of his jacket and turned on the TV.

She stood in the bathroom and looked at her reflection as she started to undo the side zip of her dress her earlier conversation with Peyton in her mind.

_'Which one?'._

_Haley asked Peyton holding up to different sets of lingerie while her sister lay on her bed playing with her hair while texting Dean, before looking back up at her._

_'Does it really matter what I say Sam is the one who is going to be removing them at the end of the night not me'._

_'Yes it matters I want this to be special'._

_'Haley what makes this special is that you are with the guy that you love not what lingerie you are wearing'._

_'I know but Sam has way more experience in this department than me, I don't want to disappoint him'._

_'I don't think you can ever disappoint Sam, that boy is crazy is about you, you have nothing to be worried about'._

'He loves me, he loves me'.

She whispered to herself as she turned the lock on the door.

'Hales do you want a drink?'.

Sam asked her his back turned to her as she stepped out of the bathroom but her silence made him turn and look at her.

'How do I look?'.

She asked as she stood before him in nothing but the black lace set she chosen earlier.

'You look good, really good'.

He said standing up and walking over to her, his hand touch her bare waist and she shivered at his touch.

'Are you sure?'.

'I wanted my first time to be with someone that I love and I love you'.

'Haley, we don't have to rush this you know that, I'm okay with waiting until your ready'

'Sam, I've waited for you for so long'.

His arms wrapped around her and she sighed as his lips touched her so gently but the feeling made her heart swell in her chest.

He felt her delicate hands working at the buttons of his shirt, his shirt opening to her touch as she ran her hands across the muscles of his chest, his lips moved down to her neck and she gasped softly.

He looked down at her, she never looked more beautiful to him, her hair fanned out on the bed underneath her, he lay beside her and ran his fingers along the outline of her body, his hand didn't ignore any part of her.

Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the experience of his touch, she felt him remove the last time that separated their bodies.

'Haley'.

Her eyes fluttered open as he held her gaze, he stroked her cheek and smiled at her.

'I love you'.

She nodded at him touching his face.

'I know'.

She whispered and he could hear the nervousness in her tone.

'Your beautiful, you don't have to be nervous, I'm here'.

He moved to rest above her, her breathing started to increase as he leaned into kiss her, his body covers hers like a shield of protection and she knows that she is safe within his arms.

She gasps out his name in a mixture of pain and pleasure and he stills his movement to see that her eyes are once again closed.

'Haley'.

She hears her name from his lips but can't bring herself to open her eyes.

'Are you okay?'.

He questions still unmoving between her trembling thighs, they are connected in a way they have never connected before a way they have both through about in their minds.

Her eyes open and she reaches to touch his hair bringing his lips back to his kissing him and answering her question.

His movements our slow as they lock eyes, she can't close her eyes on him ow as he holds her stare his eyes piercing into her loving her and protecting her.

She is giving him more of her, more than her heart but her body and her soul.

Her cries of pleasure our overwhelming to his ears and he cups her cheek stroking it tenderly as he thrust into her deeper claiming her as his own.

She doesn't want to be anyone else she wants to be his forever but forever was never long when you became a hunter.

Her legs come up at his side and as he moves himself closer if was even possible for them to be more connected.

He looked at her as she slept beside him, so peaceful she looked so much younger when she slept so innocent and childlike she was still a child in some ways but he never saw her that way she wasn't a child to him.

She challenged him the way only a women could, one of her legs rested over his hip while they other lay flat on the bed, she was the world's worst sleeper but he wouldn't have it any other way.

'Dean'.

It made him smile when she did that just whisper his name in her sleep it made it clear to him that he was the only thing on her mind.

He was so content just laying beside her his hand resting on her hip, never was anything so easy for him if she wasn't her, he would have crept out by now and that thought made him smirk.

'Why are you smirking?'.

He looked at her to find that her eyes where open and she was looking not at him but at his lips, she had a habit of doing that and he didn't say anything as he leaned into kiss her, her hand came to his jaw and he felt her smile

'Go to sleep, it's creepy when you watch me sleep'.

They lay together both wide awake, his hand around her waist as they on their sides.

They didn't speak, words where not needed in this moment in the silence they only sound to be heard was their breathing.

He kissed her shoulder and stroked her hair while she held the hand that rested over her waist, stroking each of his fingers.

All nervousness she felt had melted away as she lay with him.

She sighed so content at this moment, he moved closer to her moving her hair from her face allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder, the sound of his breathing sending her to sleep.

**So I know this chapter had no drama in it but I just wanted to focus on each couple before I throw some supernatural drama there where but it is coming.**


End file.
